Red Flames and Silver Roses
by Belial the Liar
Summary: What if Issei went to Norway as a child, and a certain Valkyrie fell in love with him? Single pairing Issei x Rossweisse. Hella fluffy, no lemons. Read and Review. (Previously known as His Valkyrie)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, readers. Guess what?**_

 _ **I'm making His Angel into the first entry in a series of single-pairing romance stories, the next of which is His Valkyrie.**_

 _ **Please, please. Hold your applause. Also, someone stop those crickets, they're annoying.**_

 _ **All jokes aside, I've wanted to do this for a while.**_ _ **Rossweisse is one of the best girls in DxD (in my opinion) and I think she deserves her own romance story. What you might be thinking next, is this:**_

 _ **"Belial, will (insert your favorite character) get a romance story?" Well, they just might. I plan on doing a few more of these at the least, and I'm open to most suggestions. There's only three characters I**_ **wouldn't** ** _do a story for: Rias, Koneko, and Asia. I do not like any of those three characters. No negotiations there, I can't stand the three of them._**

 ** _Also, I feel I should mention this bit: Issei is majorly OOC, and Rossweisse is a tad OOC. This is also a pretty big AU. If that ruins Issei x Rossweisse for you, well, then I'm sorry. Don't read any further, if that's the case. But, for those of you that are eager to get started, don't let me stop you._**

 _ **Read and review.**_

* * *

Issei watched excitedly through the window as the plane descended. He laughed when the landing gear struck the runway, making him bounce rapidly. Issei's mother and father watched him eagerly, happy their child was enjoying the trip so far.

"Are we there?" Issei turned and asked his mother excitedly, practically shaking in his seat.

"We sure are. Welcome to Norway, Issei." Issei's mother said, smiling brightly at him from her spot in the aisle seat.

"Happy eight birthday, son." Issei's father said, tussling his son's thick brown hair.

"Thanks, dad!" Issei said, giving a toothy smile.

Passengers on the plane began to pack up their things and move to the exit as the pilot came on the intercom, assuring everyone it was safe to leave. He spoke in Japanese, first, since most of the passengers were from Tokyo; then in English, and finally in Norwegian. The passengers began to slowly shuffle off the plane.

"Okay, Issei. Stay close to us in the airport, and don't run off. We're just gonna grab our bags, and then we'll find our ride. Sound good?" Issei's dad asked. Issei nodded vigorously. His mother and father chuckled, then stood and moved into the aisle. Issei's mother shepherded him down the aisle while his father grabbed their carry-ons, and they all left the plane.

They walked down the jet bridge into the airport, Issei holding his mother's hand all the way. His father walked close behind. They moved into the airport's customs section, and his mother and father took care of everything while Issei waited, giddy.

Issei's mom gestured for him to follow them. He ran to his parents, taking his mother's hand and smiling brightly. Issei's mother smiled down at him, happy he was happy. It was his first time out of the country, and she was more than eager to give her son a memorable time.

They walked through the airport, and found the baggage carousel. "Okay, Issei. Wait on the bench right there while your dad and I grab all our bags. Don't run off, okay?" Issei's mom said, pointing to a bench near the carousel where Issei could wait.

"Okay!" Issei said, and jumped up on the bench. His mother moved to join her husband at the carousel, taking her attention off Issei. He'd never ignored her before, and she trusted him to stay put. Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

"First time in Norway, kid?" A deep and gravelly voice said, startling Issei. He looked to his left, and sitting on the bench with him was an old man, dressed in a gray robe. The man had a massive grey beard, reaching all the way to his knees. He was facing forward, and Issei couldn't see his whole face, because of their height difference. The old man was grinning.

"Yeah!" Issei said excitedly. He'd gotten the 'don't talk to strangers' warning, but something in Issei knew he could trust the old man.

The old man chuckled. "It's a gorgeous country, this one. Say, know what else is gorgeous?" The man said, smiling.

Issei shook his head.

The old man laughed again, and turned his head to Issei. He only had one eye, and the other was covered by a patch. "That girl right over there." The man said, and pointed to somewhere behind Issei.

Issei looked, and true to the old man's word, the prettiest girl he'd ever seen was right across the airport. Issei gaped. She had bright silver hair, fair skin, and shining blue eyes. From what he could see, she was beautiful. Issei looked back to the old man, who was stroking his beard.

He turned to issei and started, like he didn't realize the boy was still there. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go talk to her!" The man said, and gave Issei a small push.

Issei smiled nervously, and hopped off the bench. He walked over to the girl, ignoring all the people around him. About halfway there, he turned back to wave at the one-eyed old man, but he was gone, vanished without a trace. Issei blinked a few times, but dismissed him quickly and turned back to the girl. He had more pressing concerns.

Issei crossed the floor and walked up to the girl, who was looking around timidly. He walked right up to her, till he was well within her personal space. The girl didn't notice. She was frantically searching for something, or someone.

"Hi! Whatcha doin?" Issei said, startling the girl. She was an inch or two taller than him, but they were around the same height. Issei tilted his head, waiting for a response.

"U-um, I'm looking for someone." The girl replied in Japanese. Issei hadn't expected that, but he'd been to focused on talking to the girl to realize she probably didn't speak the same language as him. Now that he knew they could talk, he was happy.

"Need any help?" Issei asked.

"S-sure. She's tall, and has gray hair, like mine but darker, and she's really old. It's my grandma. Her name is Gondul." The little girl said. She didn't know who the boy was, but she'd been getting nervous and was grateful for the company.

"Okay! I'll help you find her. My name is Issei, what's yours?" Issei asked. They started walking together, off in the opposite direction of his parents. Issei'd completely forgotten they were there, he was so engrossed in meeting the pretty girl. Little did he know, his mother was watching him walk off with the little girl, a smile on her face.

"I-I'm Rossweisse. Nice to meet you, Issei." The boy was very forward, and it made her a little nervous. He was cute, though.

"That's a really pretty name! It fits, cus you're pretty too!" Issei said, smiling bright. He was missing a couple teeth, and his toothy grin was adorable. As for his words, Rossweisse didn't really know how to respond. She'd only been called pretty by family members before. Her heart fluttered and she started to blush furiously.

"You t-think I'm p-pretty? R-Really?" Rossweisse stammered, not expecting the sudden compliments.

"Mhmm!" Issei exclaimed.

"Well...thank you." Rossweisse said, calming down. She could tell he was being sincere. Event though she'd only just met the boy, she felt herself being drawn to him.

"Sure thing! Hey, is that your grandma?" Issei said, pointing.

Rossweisse looked up, following his finger. He was right. Gondul stood on the opposite side of the airport from them, looking through a bookstore. Rossweisse sighed in relief, and started toward her grandmother. Issei followed her.

Gondul noticed her granddaughter approaching, and looked at her with a stern face. "I warned you not to wander off, didn't I?" She said.

"Sorry, grandmother…" Rossweisse said, looking at the ground.

"And who's this, then?" Gondul asked, looking at Issei.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou! Your granddaughter is really nice." Issei said, waving excitedly at the woman. She stood several feet taller than him, and he had to look up to see her. Gondul spoke to Rossweisse in a language he couldn't understand, but talked to him in perfect Japanese. How she knew knew what language he spoke, Issei didn't know, but he really didn't stop to think about it.

"That she is. Would you by chance be the son of Gorou and Anna Hyoudou?" Gondul asked, crouching to look at him closely.

Issei nodded. How did she know his parents?

Gondul chuckled. The action seemed to shock Rossweisse, who looked at her grandmother in surprise. "Then I am expecting you. It's good to meet you, grandson." Gondul said, shocking both Issei and Rossweisse.

"Grandmother! Do you mean…? Is he the one we're here for?" Rossweisse asked, looking between them with a smile on her face.

"That he is. His parents must be around here somewhere, I'd guess. The Hyoudou men have always been distracted by pretty women. I'd guess he didn't even notice he wandered off, he was so entangled in your charm." Gondul said, looking around for Issei's parents.

Rossweisse blushed at the praise, when Issei's face fell. He suddenly felt very guilty. He'd ignored his mother, and wandered off just like he wasn't supposed to.

"Ah. Here we are. Hello, daughter. Hello, Gorou." Gondul said, waving to someone. Issei followed her gaze, and there were his parents. He ran to his mother, throwing his arms around her legs.

"I'm sorry mom! I didn't mean to!" Issei said, on the verge of tears. His mother laughed, and crouched down to hug him.

"It's alright, sweetie. You met your grandmother and a beautiful girl, so it all worked out, hm?" Issei's mother said, smiling happily and tussling his hair.

Issei looked up at her, not understanding. "Grandmother…?"

"Does that mean we're cousins?" Rossweisse asked Gondul.

"Not quite. While I do consider his mother my own daughter, we aren't related by blood. It would be perfectly acceptable for you to date Issei." Gondul said. Lucky for Rossweisse, she was speaking in Norwegian, and Issei didn't understand her. Otherwise, the thick blush that appeared on her face would only have been worse.

"That's right, Issei. Gondul here is my adoptive mother, making her your grandmother, and little Rossweisse your cousin. Though, she's not related to you by blood, so you could get married if you wanted to~." Issei's mother cooed, grinning. Issei smiled brightly.

"That sounds great! She's really pretty!" Issei said, smiling at Rossweisse. She gaped at him. Did he have no shame? They only just met, and he was talking about marriage?

Gorou chuckled. "Well, Issei. I hope you like Rossweisse, because you'll be staying with her during our visit." Issei's father said. Issei's eyes went wide, and he could hardly contain his excitement.

"Well, let's not stand around, then. The car is out front." Gondul said, walking off. They all followed her.

* * *

 _ **One hour later**_

* * *

Gondul's car pulled in front of a large house, a mansion, really. Issei gasped at the size of it; the house was far larger than any he'd ever seen. Rossweisse giggled at his reaction. She was growing ever more attached to this cute boy that had suddenly dropped into her life.

Issei exited the car, followed by Rossweisse. He looked around excitedly, taking in the gorgeous scenery of the Norwegian countryside the mansion was seated in. Mountains stood like watchmen in the distance, hills of green rolled for miles, and lakes dotted the landscape. The air was crisp, and clean. The sky was a beautiful blue, and the combination of it all took Issei's breath away.

"Isn't it great?" Rossweisse asked.

"It's...amazing…" Issei breathed out.

Rossweisse giggled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Don't just stand there, you lovebirds. Come inside the house!" Gondul yelled, while Gorou and Anna pulled bags from the car.

"L-L-Lovebirds?!" Rossweisse squeaked. Issei laughed. He was fine with the nickname.

They moved into the massive house, Issei and Rossweisse walking side-by-side and following Gondul. Issei's parents followed behind, carrying their luggage.

"You live here?" Issei asked, amazed. The inside of the house was as impressive as the outside. It had ornate white walls, dark wood floors, and dark colored furniture. It was all very beautiful.

"Mhmm. Grandma's really rich." Rossweisse said, nodding.

"That's so cool!" Issei exclaimed. His parents never told him he had a rich Norwegian grandmother. They must've wanted to surprise him.

"This is where you'll be sleeping, grandson." Gondul stopped, and gestured to a doorway.

"That's my room, Grandmother!" Rossweisse said. She didn't want Issei to see her room, she'd be embarrassed!

"I know. That's why he's sleeping there. Who better to stay with for a little boy than a cute little girl?" Gondul said, grinning.

Issei didn't understand what they were saying, but he understood when Gondul said that this was his room. He opened the door, not waiting for them to say anything else. Rossweisse squealed.

The sight that met him wasn't what he was expecting. It was a girl's room, that much was obvious from the pink color of the floor and the pictures of pegasi that dotted the walls. Issei stood there awkwardly, not really understanding what he was supposed to do.

"This is Rossweisse's room. You'll be shacking up with her for the time being. Keep it tidy, granddaughter. You two get settled, I'm going to go prepare our meal." Gondul said. She walked down the hallway, leaving the two children by themselves.

"So...you like horses?" Issei asked.

Rossweisse groaned. She was _very_ embarrassed. Issei walked around unashamedly, thoroughly inspecting the room. While she was weirded out by the fact that a boy would be sleeping in her bedroom, she also found herself wanting him to like it. She watched him nervously, hoping he wouldn't be sad to share a room with her.

"You've got a lot of books. I like books too." Issei said. Rossweisse had several bookshelves with thick novels and textbooks filing the rows.

"Uh, yeah...I like to read. I like learning a lot too, so grandma gets me books with a bunch of different subjects." Rossweisse said.

"That's really cool. So, how'd you learn to speak two languages?" Issei asked, his attention suddenly back on her.

Rossweisse was startled. She didn't expect him to switch topics so fast, or to suddenly be right in her face again. She didn't mind, she just wasn't expecting it.

"Grandma taught me. She said I had family that lived in Japan, so I should learn Japanese. That way, I could talk to them when we met. I speak English, too!" Rossweisse said excitedly. She loved to talk about learning, and she liking bragging about things she learned even more.

"Wow! You're really smart, Rossweisse!" Issei said, taking her hands. She blushed at the sudden contact, but didn't pull away. Her grandmother's words about dating earlier flashed through her mind, and her heart started to pound in her chest.

"T-thanks, Issei…" Rossweisse said, stammering and blushing. In a flash, he'd let go of her hands and was back at her bookshelf, trying to find something in Japanese. She briefly missed the warmth of his hands, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She took deep breaths, and tried to calm herself down. This was going to be a long visit, if he kept making her feel like that.

* * *

 _ **One week later**_

* * *

Issei and Rossweisse trekked through some woods near the mansion, Issei excitedly walking forward and Rossweisse plodding along behind him, afraid. She'd never been in the forest after dark, but Issei had insisted. They'd grown close in the week Issei had stayed with her, and she had something of a crush on him. So, she'd followed him into the thick woods as per his request. She could hardly resist her cute little cousin, after all.

"Isn't this awesome? It's so dark, and you can hear all the animals and stuff…" Issei said, looking around in awe. Rossweisse gulped.

"Y-y-yeah, it's g-great…" She stammered, afraid. Issei turned around without warning, causing her to bump into him. He caught her by the arms, startling her.

"Are you scared, Rossweisse?" Issei asked. She nodded, looking away. He giggled. "Just hold onto me, then. I'll protect you!" Issei exclaimed, flexing his tiny muscles. Despite the situation, Rossweisse laughed. Issei held out his hand, and she took it, suddenly feeling much better. They continued through the woods, walking all around.

They both stopped in their tracks as a howl pierced the air, scaring them both. The sound was nearby, and it wasn't alone. Moments after, several howls went up, followed by frenzied barking. Rossweisse screamed, and Issei took off towards the mansion, holding Rossweisse's hand and pulling her with him.

They ran for a good hundred meters before they found themselves surrounded by wolves.

Issei stood dead still. Rossweisse shook violently, terrified. Her hand clenched Issei's tight, but neither of them made a sound.

The wolves advanced forward, the apparent Alpha leading the way. They stalked slowly towards the pair, snarling. Issei suddenly had an idea; it was something he'd seen on the nature channel of his tv, and he knew it was probably his best chance at protecting Rossweisse.

Issei snarled back, making direct eye contact with the Alpha wolf.

The Alpha's eyes flashed with recognition of the challenge, and he jumped at Issei.

The boy pushed Rossweisse away in the second before the wolf pounced him, and he found himself wrestling with a thrashing timberwolf, trying his hardest to get his hand around the wolf's neck. If he could make the Alpha submit, the whole pack would fall into line. Then, he could get Rossweisse back to safety. That was his main, no, his _only_ priority.

Rossweisse watched, terrified, unsure what to do. The rest of the wolves eyed her warily, but none dared interfere with the Alpha's fight, or his quarrel's companion. They had a code of honor, wild beasts or not.

Issei slammed the wolf to the ground for the third time, not giving an inch. He was taking vicious bites and scratches, but he refused to let up. He'd die before he let Rossweisse get taken by wolves. The wolf raked his face with claws, so Issei gouged at the wolf's eyes with his fingers. The wolf bit him, so he crushed the wolf's snout. The wolf growled, and Issei growled back.

Issei would _not_ give in. The thing about young boys, and even young men, is that, deep down, way inside the furthest reaches of their psyche, there was still of piece of them that remembers the ancient way of kill or be killed. Issei's survival instinct had gone into full swing. The choice was fight or flight, and Issei chose fight.

Issei had gone feral.

They snarled and scratched and bit each other, neither giving the other half a chance take an advantage. Issei was completely consumed by adrenaline, and his muscles were going into overdrive trying to keep him alive.

Finally, the wolf made a slip up. Issei was able to snake his hand's around it's throat, and took the opportunity eagerly. He wrapped his hands around the wolf's neck, and refused to let go.

Issei now had a firm grip around the wolf's throat, so it was only a matter of who gave in first. He held the wolf against the ground, not caring about the many scratches he was receiving or the amount of blood he was losing. He'd almost won.

One more slam against the ground, and Issei felt the wolf go limp in his arms. He released the dog, breathing heavily. His heart pounded, and his vision was red. The Alpha ran a few steps away, then turned back towards Issei. The boy stood straight and tall, asserting dominance. The alpha wolf rolled over onto it's back. The rest of the wolves tilted their heads down.

Issei had won. The pack recognized him as alpha. He groaned, and fell to his knees. Instantly, Rossweisse and two wolves were at his side. The boy was leaking blood from two dozen different cuts and bites, and several of them looked deep enough for stitches. Rossweisse began to panic. She didn't know what to do. One of the wolves barked.

The two wolves that came to him nudged him up to his feet. Rossweisse took the cue, and helped him stand up, putting his arm over her. Issei's eyes were closing and opening rapidly, and his breathing was unsteady.

Rossweisse began to run with Issei's arm over her shoulders, trying to get him to the house as fast as possible. The wolves followed in formation, forming a protective square around the pair.

"Issei, please stay awake! Come on, you won, you saved me, so please, please, stay with me!" Rossweisse pleaded, running as fast as she could. Twigs and branches and bushes whipped at her as she ran, but she never slowed or stopped.

Rossweisse broke through the treeline, and the mansion came into view. The wolves stopped, and slunk back into the trees, while Rossweisse dragged Issei to the house. She slammed open the door, and pulled the bleeding Issei inside.

"Grandma! Grandma, come here, please! Hurry!" Rossweisse screamed. In just a few seconds, Gondul was there. She gasped at his condition.

"Put him down! Right there. Now, go get me the first aid kit from my room. Hurry!" Gondul yelled. Rossweisse put Issei down where she'd said, right on a dining room table, and ran to get what she asked.

As soon as Rossweisse was out of the room, Gondul sighed. "I'd hoped it would be a little longer...I suppose I can't do anything about it. Well, Grandson, I need you to promise me you won't tell Rossweisse what I'm about to do. She isn't ready." Gondul said slowly. Issei, through half-lidded eyes, nodded slowly.

"Good." Gondul said. She put her hands on the deepest of Issei's wounds, and glowing stitches flew from her fingertips and pulled Issei's slashes together. He winced in pain, but she didn't stop. All the deepest of Issei's cuts and gouges and bites were closed by the glowing needle and thread. Once only superficial injuries remained, the glowing blue light faded, and only normal looking stitches were left in their places.

Issei didn't have the strength to be surprised. He'd lost too much blood, and he was barely conscious.

Rossweisse ran into the room with the first aid kit. Gondul took it from her, and set to work cleaning and dressing his smaller wounds. Rossweisse stared in wonder at how fast her grandmother had stitched him together, but didn't question it.

Anna and Gorou ran into the room, awakened by all the commotion. Anna gasped, and Gorou's eyes went wide as they saw the state their son was in. They rushed to his side.

"What happened?" Gorou asked.

"Is he okay?!" Anna asked, frantic.

Gondul nodded. "He's stable. He's lost a lot of blood, and he's definitely not going to be in any shape to move around tomorrow, but he'll be fine." She said, finishing up on the last of his cuts. "As for what happened, I have no idea." Gondul said, and looked to Rossweisse.

The girl shrunk under her grandmother's gaze. She felt nothing but guilt at Issei's condition. "This...this is my fault…" Rossweisse murmured.

"Absolutely not." Gorou said, kneeling down in front of Rossweisse. Her eyes widened at his firm tone. "If there's one thing about Hyoudou men that stays true, it's that they will always protect women, no matter the cost. I don't know exactly what happened, but I'm sure Issei would rather have died than seen you get hurt. So, don't think for a second this was your fault. He wouldn't want that." Gorou said, shaking his head.

Rossweisse had tears in her eyes. She grabbed Issei's hand. He slowly turned his head to her, and drew in a long breath. "Are...you...okay…?" Issei asked, slowly.

Rossweisse started to cry. Even in this state, he was worried about her. He'd literally wrestled with a hundred and fifty pound wolf just to save her. He didn't say it, but she knew without a shadow of doubt that he'd done it for her.

Rossweisse leaned forward, holding his hand, and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Issei gaped, before smiling widely. His head lolled, and he lost consciousness, but his last thoughts were happy ones.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks after the incident**_

* * *

"Do...do you really have to go?" Rossweisse asked, tears at the edges of her eyes.

"Mhmm. Mom says so." Issei said, sadly.

"I...I'll miss you." Rossweisse said, struggling not to cry.

"I'll miss you more." Issei said, feigning a smile. She laughed, despite the situation.

"Please, stay here!" Rossweisse suddenly yelled, locking Issei in a hug. He hissed in pain, but didn't pull away.

"I'll...come back. Don't you worry." Issei said through grit teeth. He flashed her a winning smile. A tear fell down Rossweisse's eye, but she nodded. Issei turned toward Gondul's waiting car, but Rossweisse called out, stopping him.

"Issei...take this." Issei turned around to see Rossweisse holding out a necklace with a locket on it, only, the locket was a literal lock. It had a large keyhole, and she held a similar necklace with a key on it.

"What is it?" Issei asked, taking the necklace.

"It's a necklace. If you...if you ever forget about me, and we meet again, we'll unlock this, and then...and then we'll get married!" Rossweisse said with a sudden fury.

Issei smiled brightly. "I'll never forget you, Rose. But I will marry you, one day." Issei said, putting the necklace on. Rossweisse nodded, wiping her face, and put her corresponding necklace on.

Issei bent down, and reached his hand out. The large grey timberwolf, the previous alpha of Issei's pack, whom he'd named Mischief, rubbed his dark grey head on Issei's hand. After Issei recovered enough to move, he went to the forest again to make sure he was still the alpha. He was, and his pack recognized him as such. Rossweisse promised to take care of his pack, and since they recognized her as his alpha female, they wouldn't hurt her. After Issei pulled back, Mischief nuzzled Rossweisse's leg, sensing her sadness.

"Well...bye." Issei said, solemn.

Rossweisse stood still for a second, then ran forward and kissed him. They were only children, and it was her first kiss where the recipient was fully conscious, so it wasn't great, but she did her best. It was only for a second, and neither of them really knew what they were doing, but at the same time, neither regret it. To the two of them, it meant the world.

"...Bye, Issei. Don't forget me." Rossweisse said.

"Of course." Issei said. He walked to the car, not looking back. Mischief howled as the car pulled away, and from the forest, several other howls echoed. Rossweisse waved goodbye as the car drove off, and even after it was long gone, she sat there, on the ground, waiting with Mischief.

Rossweisse toyed with her key necklace. In the short time that Issei'd been there, she had completely and totally fallen for him.

* * *

 _ **Several years later**_

* * *

Issei yawned, and leaned back in his chair. He had his feet propped up on the empty desk in front of him, and was trying to catch some sleep when the principal of the school walked in.

"Kuoh Academy students," The small man started, "it is my pleasure to introduce to you, your newest teacher." The door to the classroom opened, and a woman walked in. Issei didn't look up, but he could tell it was a woman from the sound of her heels clicking the ground.

Issei was falling asleep. The rest of the principal's introduction was lost on the boy, as he sunk into dreamland. He vaguely heard the door open and close again. Probably the principal leaving. He drifted in and out of awareness, regaining consciousness just enough to hear the new teacher's next words.

"Okay, I'll start with a roll call." Issei heard the new teacher say. Her voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place from where.

He heard the teacher list a bunch of students off, none of which he cared about. He perked up, listening for his name, so he could make an awesome retort to start off the teacher's new job.

"Issei Hyou-!" The teacher yelped, and the sound of a clipboard being dropped echoed throughout the room. Issei cracked an eye, wondering why she'd freaked out on his name. He saw a glimpse of silver hair. He opened both eyes. The teacher had a familiar face, and was staring at him with shock in her gorgeous blue eyes. He briefly wondered why she was looking at him so funny, and then it all clicked.

Familiar face and voice.

Blue eyes.

Silver hair.

Once he realized where he knew her from, his world came to a screeching halt.

Issei fell out of the chair he'd been leaning back in. He stood up quickly, and walked up to the new teacher slowly.

"Rose?" Issei whispered, not believing his eyes.

Issei pulled out his necklace, the lock he'd kept from all those years ago. Almost everyone classroom gasped. Everyone knew what a locket like that meant. It was like a scene straight out of a manga.

There was a moment of brief tension, and the teacher reached into her grey suit jacket. From within, she pulled out...a matching key.

Without a word between them, the teacher inserted the key into Issei's lock, and it opened. A piece of paper fell out, and Issei grabbed it. Without reading it, he put it in his pocket.

"Issei...I missed you." Rossweisse said, suddenly not caring about her new teaching job or any of the other students.

"Rossweisse...I missed you more." Issei said, grinning.

Rossweisse and Issei hugged harder than they ever had before. The class went wild.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we are with chapter 2, just 24 hours after I finished chapter 1! Huzzah! Also, someone send help, my fingers are bleeding.**_

 _ **Okay, so, a few things.**_

 _ **1\. Could an eight year old really wrestle a wolf and win? Hmm...no. Definitely not. But, who cares? You're not here**_ _ **because of that, you're here for this awesome story.**_

 _ **2\. Is this a single pairing? Yes.**_

 _ **3\. Like I said last chapter, Issei is majorly OOC and Rossweisse is minorly OOC. (Like, just a tad. Also, for those of you that don't know, OOC means 'out of character. The more you know!) If that's a problem, go read one of the other single pairing Rossweisse and Issei fluff stories. Oh, wait, there are none. Sorry, you're stuck with me.**_

 _ **4\. I am 110% open to any and all suggestions for stories and plot. If you ever have a good idea, hit me up. Also, my next entry in the "His Romance" series is completely up to you guys. Want it to be Xenovia? Tell me. Feeling a Kuroka story? Hit me up. Ophis? Ring my bell. Gasper? You're an awful human being, but I'll think about it. (No I won't. Not Gasper. Anyone but Gasper.) Anyway, yeah. Tell me what you want.**_

 _ **5\. For now, this story has a much lighter tone than my other stories. Enjoy it while it lasts, because this rap is about to break down.**_

 _ **6\. This chapter is light on exposition, heavy on the fluff. It's honestly fluffy fan-service at this point, but I know you all love it, so here it is.**_

 _ **7\. I didn't proofread this chapter very thoroughly. (Hint: I never do. I can't proofread my own work, I always miss stuff.) If you notice anything wrong, shoot me a PM and I'll get it fixed.**_

 ** _I think that's everything, for now. Enjoy chapter 2 of His Valkyrie!_**

* * *

"To think I'd be fired on my first day…" Rossweisse groaned, laying her head on her steering wheel in defeat.

"You shouldn't have hooked up with one of the students." Issei said with a grin.

Rossweisse laughed. He was right, of course. Ironic that he was the student. They were inside her car, Issei in his uniform and Rossweisse in a grey suit. She'd been fired, and he was suspended for the day. The school's management were a lot more lenient to Issei, since he was a third year and only had a little while left before he graduated, but since it was only Rossweisse's first day, they weren't really willing to give much ground.

"So, Issei. How have you been? We haven't seen each other in nine years!" Rossweisse said excitedly. Her face fell into a frown. "And, you never wrote me." Rossweisse said in a dark voice, sitting up and poking Issei in the chest. He chuckled sheepishly.

"I forgot your address…" Issei said quietly, looking away.

Rossweisse looked at him straight faced for a moment, then giggled. It was like music to Issei's ears. "You could've just asked Aunt Anna, Issei. She know her mother's address, I'm sure."

"O-oh yeah. I guess you're right. Wow, I feel kinda dumb now…" Issei said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here now, so it's fine. Now I realize why Gondul sent me to get a job here...that woman, I swear…" Rossweisse muttered, finally putting together why her grandmother told her to get a job in Kuoh of all places.

"Yeah, one question. How in the world are you a teacher? You're only a couple years older than me." Issei asked, eyes wide.

"Ha! I finished high school three years ago, and college at the beginning of this year." Rossweisse said, smiling.

"Smart as ever, I see." Issei replied, laughing. "Hey, Rossweisse. Let's go on a date." Issei said suddenly, looking her in the eyes with a serious expression.

"A d-d-date?!" Rossweisse exclaimed, not expecting the question at all.

"Why not? We're gonna get married, so we've gotta date first, right?" Issei asked. Not only did he ask the perfect question, he asked it in flawless Norwegian. Rossweisse gaped.

"Well, I guess you're right- wait, you speak Norwegian now?!" Rossweisse asked, shocked.

"Why wouldn't I learn the language my future wife speaks?" Issei asked, looking genuinely confused.

"I-Issei! Gosh, why do you always know what to say?" Rossweisse murmured, blushing.

"Cus I know you. Just like I know that calling you pretty will make you blush." Issei said, grinning.

"That's not t-true." Rossweisse said, biting her lip.

"You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my life, Rose." Issei said firmly, taking her hands in his.

Rossweisse's face turned tomato red, and she squealed. "That's not fair!" Rossweisse squeaked, pulling her hands away. Almost immediately, she missed the warmth of his touch.

"Who knew all I had to do to make you blush is tell the truth? Crazy, huh?" Issei said, grinning.

If it were possible, Rossweisse would've blushed even harder. This boy knew how to make her heart pound like nothing else. She sighed happily, and shook her head, trying to calm herself down. "Enough of that, casanova. Where are we going for this d-date?" Rossweisse turned the keys, starting up her car.

"Hmm...let's go get some lunch, since you got us kicked out of school before we could eat." Issei said.

"That was your fault too! You didn't have to pull out that necklace. Geez, how was I supposed to know they hate teacher-student relationships so much here?" Rossweisse said.

"Uh, hey, Rose? They hate those everywhere. Oh, speaking of which, I never read that paper! Let's see what it says." Issei said, reaching into the pocket of his slacks.

"No!" Rossweisse yelped, grabbing Issei's hand before he could take it out of his pocket. He looked at her like she'd grown a second head, and she laughed nervously. "U-um...why don't you wait till after our date to read that, haha…" Rossweisse said, not looking him in the eye.

Issei eyed her carefully, a smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth. He let go of the paper, and took his hand out of his pocket. Rossweisse went to withdraw her arms, but Issei grabbed her left hand with his right, too fast for her to pull away.

"This is your punishment for not letting me read it. We're holding hands the whole way there." Issei said resolutely, intertwining their fingers. She blushed again, but didn't retort.

"So, where exactly are we going? I don't know where the restaurants are, yet." Rossweisse asked. She'd only been living in Kuoh town for a few days.

"Hm…let's go somewhere nice later, for dinner. For now, let's just go to my house. My mom will make us a king's feast, and we can all catch up." Issei said, rubbing his chin.

"That sounds great. But, we've got to stop by my house first. There's someone there who's itching to see you." Rossweisse said cryptically. Issei's brow furrowed and his lips pursed as he tired to think of who she was talking about. Rossweisse pulled out of the school's parking lot, and set off to her house.

"Who?" Issei finally asked, giving up.

"Hmm...it's a surprise." Rossweisse said, smiling.

Issei sighed. He normally didn't like surprises, but he didn't mind when Rossweisse teased him.

Figuring he should get a head start on the situation, Issei took his cell phone out and called his mom.

"Hey, mom." Issei said after he heard the dial tone stop.

(Issei? Shouldn't you be in school?) Anna answered.

"Uh, yeah...I got suspended for the day."

(Issei Hyoudou!)

"That's not important! I need you to make a fantastic meal. I'm bringing someone important home." Issei said, interrupting his mother before she could start a rant.

(Is it a girlfriend? Little Rossweisse is _not_ going to be happy.)

"Oh, I don't think she'll mind."

(Is that so?) Anna said, wondering what her son was up to.

"Definitely. So, can you whip something up?"

(Hm...I guess so~. But, we _will_ be talking about that suspension, you hear me?)

Issei chuckled nervously. "R-right. Thanks, mom."

(Bye, Issei. Wait, who's bringing you hom-) The phone clicked as Issei hung up.

"So, was she happy about you being suspended or what?" Rossweisse asked.

"Oh, totally. She's ordering me a trophy." Issei said, smiling.

Rossweisse giggled at the joke. "Hey, Issei...I know this is kind of random, but...do you still have those scars?" Rossweisse asked, solemn.

Issei's face fell. He inhaled, then slowly exhaled. "...Yes. Rose, they aren't your fault."

"I want to see."

"What?"

"I want to see them. I don't care what you say, they are my fault."

"No, they-"

"Yes they are! If I hadn't let you go in the woods at night, you never would've had to-"

"Ugh, gag me." Issei rolled his eyes and groaned, interrupting Rossweisse. She looked at him like he just kicked a puppy. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about how my totally awesome girlfriend loves to blame herself for things that aren't her fault. She does it a lot, and even though I told her the day after I got my scars that they weren't her fault, she still insists they are." Issei said, smirking. Rossweisse had been trying to be serious, but Issei had snarked her back to smiling.

"You're the best. Wait, girlfriend?!" Rossweisse exclaimed, and the car swerved a bit. Issei laughed, and rubbed her hand that he still had firmly in his grip. Truth be told, Rossweisse only having access to one hand was probably why the car swerved, but who cares? Not Issei, that's for sure.

"Yes, girlfriend. You haven't been paying attention very well, have you?"

"I still want to see them."

"I don't know why you would, but okay. If that's what it takes, then it's fine."

"...Thank you."

There was a pause, with both of them simply riding in silence for a minute.

"You're beautiful." Issei blurted out.

"Issei!" Rossweisse said, blushing again. She groaned. He was still the little boy from nine years ago, that was for sure. Never giving her a moment to catch her breath, and always making her heart pound.

"So, are we almost there?" Issei asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"We are there, goofball. Look up instead of staring at me." Rossweisse said, faintly blushing but smiling all the same.

Sure enough, they were turning into a driveway. Issei was surprised she caught him staring, not that he cared.

"I can't help it. I'm trying to figure out why God let a perfectly good angel fall from heaven." Issei said, rubbing his chin with his free hand.

Rossweisse grit her teeth, fighting down a blush. "It's not going to work, this time. I won't blush. You can't make me." Rossweisse said resolutely, standing her ground. They were parked in her driveway, but neither of them got out of the car.

"You don't think I can?" Issei asked, tilting his head and smirking.

"I know you can't." Rossweisse said, turning her head away from him, softly hitting his face with her smooth silver hair in the process.

"Hmm… are you sure about that, gorgeous?" Issei said quietly, leaning forward and putting his head on her shoulder.

"You...won't...win…" Rossweisse said, trying her absolute hardest not to blush.

Issei didn't say anything. He just blew a stream of air into her ear.

Rossweisse squealed and spazzed out, and Issei took the opportunity to kiss her on the lips.

Rossweisse didn't realize what was happening for a moment, but she soon sunk into the kiss. Issei pulled back after a few seconds.

"It's good to see you again, Rose." Issei said seriously. Rossweisse was faintly blushing, meaning Issei won.

"You cheated…" She said, looking away.

"Gasp! Me? Never." Issei said, feigning innocence.

Rossweisse huffed. "Well, let's go. I don't want to keep him waiting for long, or he'll tear up my house." Rossweisse said, opening her door and getting out, finally letting go of Issei's hand.

Issei clicked his teeth, not understanding who in the world she was talking about.

Issei got out of the car and followed Rossweisse to her house. It was nothing like the mansion in Norway. It was just a simple one-story house, with a brown and black exterior. Still, Issei liked the color combination.

Rossweisse unlocked and opened her front door, and walked in with Issei close behind.

As soon as he was through the door, there was a flash of gray, and Issei was immediately tackled by an excited Mischief.

Rossweisse watched with a smile as Issei laughed and played with the massive wolf while the overexcited animal pawed and licked at his Alpha's face. It had been nine years since they'd seen each other, but of course the wolf would still recognize the boy.

It was odd, the relationship the boy and wolf had. They had started by fighting to the death, but by the end of his trip to Norway, they'd grown into the best of friends. Rossweisse didn't know who was more saddened by his departure, herself or Mischief.

"How did you even bring him here? There's no way a plane would let this furball on board." Issei said. He was lying on the ground with Mischief sitting on his chest, licking his face.

"It wasn't easy, but I did it, because I'm great. The rest of the pack is still in Norway, though, so if you want to see them you'll have to go back with me. The pack wasn't happy about Mischief coming with me, but Gondul insisted I take him." Rossweisse said.

"Of course she did. She planned this whole thing from start to finish, I bet." Issei said. He'd figured out that Gondul sent Rossweisse to Kuoh Town on purpose, so she'd meet him again.

"Probably. I hope she did, otherwise it's not going to be pretty once I tell her I got fired."

"Can't wait to see that. I'm sure she'll get over it."

"I hope so."

"Are you ready to go to my place now?" Issei asked. He was getting hungry.

"You could at least say it with some tact."

"Dearest Rose, art thou prepared to embark-"

"Ugh, Issei! You know what I meant!" Rossweisse said, smiling.

"Sorry, sorry. I can't help it."

"Mhmm. I'm sure you can't. Alright, let's go. I can't wait to see the look on Aunt Anna's face when the wolf that mauled you walks in their house."

"I think it was more of an 'I mauled him' really."

"It was so~ not."

"Was too. I definitely won."

"I'm still pretty sure he let you win. No normal eight year old could wrestle an alpha wolf."

"I'm no normal eight year old." Issei said with a grin.

Rossweisse puffed air out of her nose at the joke. "Anyway, I'm sure your mom will be shocked."

"I think she'll be more surprised to see you, not Mischief."

"Think so?"

"Of course. What mom doesn't freak out when her son brings home her new daughter-in-law?" Issei asked seriously.

Rossweisse clamped down on the smile that spread out across her face. "You are insufferable." She said with a tiny grin, poking him in the leg with her foot.

"And _you_ love it." Issei said, poking her leg back. He blew a short whistle, and Mischief got off his chest. Rossweisse offered Issei her hand, and he pulled himself up. He didn't let go of her hand.

They walked out of Rossweisse's house, and Mischief followed. The three of the them got in Rossweisse's car, and Issei directed her to his house.

* * *

"He got suspended? And you're making him a feast?" Gorou said, dumbfounded. He was standing in the door to their kitchen, watching while his wife prepared their in-trouble son a reward.

"He asked me to. He said he's bringing someone important home, so I should have a good meal ready." Anna replied, setting the kitchen table.

"Seems backwards to me. Sounds like he should go without lunch."

"Oh, as if. If there's one thing I know about you Hyoudou men, it's that you can't live without four meals a day."

"You're not wrong."

"Mind helping? How long can you stand there and watch your helpless wife set a table by herself?"

"How many hours in a day, again?" Gorou said with a grin. Anna put her hands on her hips and gave him a 'really?' look. If there was one thing she didn't want her son to inherit from his father, it was that damn snarky sense of humor.

She didn't get her wish.

Gorou started helping the set table, and as soon as the two of them were finished, they heard a car pull up outside. Anna rushed to finish up in the kitchen, while Gorou went to see who it was.

* * *

Issei got out of the car and stretched his legs. Mischief jumped out behind him, and stretched his back, both of them making a big show about it. Rossweisse got out of the car like a normal person, and rolled her eyes.

"You're two of the biggest showboaters I know." She said, tilting her head.

"I'm sorry, did my stretching offend you, Miss 'I graduated college this year?'" Issei asked, smirking. Mischief barked, seemingly in agreement. Rossweisse huffed. She'd totally been bragging about that, even if it was impressive.

"No way...Issei, is that…?" Gorou said, stepping out of the house with a shocked look on his face. Issei and Rossweisse looked at him, and she waved.

"Hi, uncle Gorou. It's been a while, huh?" Rossweisse said.

"Issei, why is there a wolf here?" Gorou said in utter disbelief. Rossweisse sweatdropped as she was completely and totally ignored.

"This isn't just a wolf, dad. It's Mischief, remember?" Issei said. Mischief barked, and walked over to the man. Gorou looked terrified, but let the wolf sniff his hand. Mischief barked again, in recognition.

"Oh, right...the wolf that nearly killed my son…" Gorou said in distaste. His words were harsh, but he pet the wolf's head. Rossweisse cleared her throat loudly. Gorou looked up, finally noticing she was there. "Oh, are the important person Issei said he was bringing home? Hey, you look kinda familiar…" Gorou said.

"It's probably because I'm your niece." Rossweisse said shortly. She was a little miffed at being completely ignored for Mischief.

"My niece…? Not possible, my only niece lives in Norway." Gorou said, shaking his head. Rossweisse and Issei sighed. Gorou wasn't the brightest sometimes.

"Dad, this is Rossweisse. You've met." Issei said.

Gorou's eyes narrowed, then widened in recognition. "No way! Rossweisse?! Oh man, your mom is gonna flip! How have you been, how have you been?" Gorou said, walking to Rossweisse and giving her a hug. She laughed.

"I've been great, uncle. Well, I was great, till Issei got me fired from my new job." Rossweisse said. Gorou pulled away from her, and turned on his son with a glare. Issei withered under his father's gaze. From behind Gorou, Rossweisse pulled on her eye and stuck out her tongue, laughing at him.

"...He did _what?_ " Gorou said in a quiet-but-deadly voice.

"That's so not true! A-anyway, let's go see mom, huh?" Issei said, nervously laughing and trying to diffuse the situation. Gorou pursed his lips, but he led the way back into the house, everyone following behind him, including Mischief.

Anna heard the door open again, so she came to greet whoever it was Issei had over. She saw Gorou, and Issei, and then…

"You brought a WOLF IN THE HOUSE?!" Anna screamed at Gorou. He cringed and covered his ears.

"Uh, actually, it's Issei's wolf…" Gorou said, rubbing his hurt ears. Anna's glare turned on Issei, who noticed her glare was even worse than his father's. Mischief whimpered.

"It's Mischief...did you guys just forget that I'm the alpha of a wolf pack, or what…?" Issei said quietly.

Anna sighed, rubbing her temples. "So, not only the is massive beast shedding in our house, it's the same beast that nearly killed you nine years ago. How is he even still alive? Don't wolves only live, like, eight to ten years? Not only that, how in the world did it get here? Wasn't it in Norway?!" Anna said, not understanding.

"Ten to eighteen, actually. Since Rossweisse has been taking care of them, they'll all live longer than normal. Speaking of which, Rossweisse is here." Issei said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the silver haired beauty hiding behind him. Anna's outburst frightened the girl.

"Rossweisse? There's no way…" Anna said. She peeked behind Issei, and a shaky hand waved at her.

"H-hi, aunty…" Rossweisse said quietly, poking her head out. She was still recovering from Anna's _extremely_ loud yell.

"Rossweisse! It is you! Come here, come here!" Anna said, waving her hands. Rossweisse smiled, and went to hug her aunt. "How have you been, dear? It's been a while!" They embraced, and Gorou went to check on the kitchen.

"I've been good. I graduated highschool and college early, so Grandmother told me to get a job teaching. She told me to get a job in Kuoh, and now I get why. I had no idea you all lived here!" Rossweisse exclaimed.

"You graduated high school _and_ college? And you didn't invite us to either?" Anna said.

Rossweisse laughed nervously. Issei watched her with a grin on his face, anticipating her answer.

"I...I didn't know your address." Rossweisse said, mimicking Issei's earlier response.

"You could've asked Gondul, she knows where we live! That's _definitely_ why she told you to get a job here. Anyway, putting graduation aside, how is your job? Where do you work?" Anna asked, excited.

Issei coughed into his hand, trying to contain his laughter.

Rossweisse chuckled nervously. Anna looked between the two of them, not understanding.

"Well, I got a job as a teacher, and today was my first day at Kuoh Academy…" Rossweisse started.

"Oh, that's great! That's where Issei goes!" Anna said.

Issei snorted. He was _struggling_ to keep himself under control. The whole situation was hysterical.

"Well, today _was_ my first day, but...Issei got me fired." Rossweisse said, turning on him.

Suddenly, he didn't think the situation was so funny anymore.

Anna turned her head slowly towards Issei. Her eyes were slits, and her teeth were grit. "He did... _what?"_ Anna hissed, glaring a hole into Issei.

"Whoa! H-hey, now, it wasn't just me…" Issei said, backing against a while. Anna pursued him, stalking forward in a way far more frightening than even Mischief could ever manage. She pinned Issei against the wall.

" _Explain."_ Anna said. That one words made Issei want to roll over dead. Rossweisse was snickering at him from behind his mother.

"Well, you know, it's been a minute since I've seen her, so...I got excited, and, uh…" Issei hesitated.

" _And what?"_ Anna's visage was not unlike that of the antagonist from a horror movie.

"Um...I kinda hugged her in front of everyone, and told her how much I missed her…"

"In the middle of class. You hugged the new teacher, and told her how much you missed her." Anna hissed, slowly repeating his words back to him. Issei nodded. Anna closed her eyes and exhaled. She opened her eyes again, and Issei swore he could see hell inside them.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!" Anna yelled ferociously. Mischief howled. "You don't just hug your teacher! Even if she's your friend, and especially not on her first day!" Anna yelled.

"Girlfriend." Issei said. Anna stopped, and craned her neck.

"What?"

"She's not my friend. She's my girlfriend. That's why they fired her, cus we're dating." Issei said. He smiled again. Rossweisse stopped smiling, and a blush formed on her face. Anna looked at her, awaiting a response.

"It's...true. We're going out later." Rossweisse murmured.

Anna was quiet for a minute, looking between the both of them. Issei was grinning like mad and Rossweisse was looking at the ground and sporting a healthy shade of red on her face. She knew it was true.

"It's about damn time!" Anna finally said, backing off Issei. The boy gaped. He'd never heard his mom curse before. Rossweisse looked at her in shock. "What? I've been waiting nine years for the two of you to get together. Excuse me for being excited."

"I...okay. Did you make lunch?" Issei asked, mentally exhausted. He didn't even quip as his mother nodded and led them both to the kitchen, where a massive meal was waiting. Issei sat down by Rossweisse, and Mischief lay down at his feet.

* * *

"That was...too much food." Rossweisse groaned and lay back in her seat.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, daughter-in-law." Anna said with a giddy smile. If there was one person who was excited about Issei and Rossweisse officially dating, it was Anna. She'd been 'shipping' them ever since she saw Issei wander off in the airport with the silver haired girl nine years ago.

"Geez…Issei, look what you did…" Rossweisse murmured.

"Don't act like you aren't enjoying it. I can see right through you." Issei said, smirking.

Rossweisse looked away, swishing her hair at him in feigned anger. "Hmph." She turned away, so he wouldn't see the smile on her face.

"Gorou, Gorou, look! She's a tsundere!" Anna said excitedly.

"You're right! She totally is! Issei, you've got a tsundere!" Gorou said, throwing his son a thumbs-up.

"Wha? I am no such thing!" Rossweisse said, blushing. Issei's parents laughed, as her response confirmed the very thing she was denying.

"Not quite." Issei said, picking at his food. His head was resting on one hand, propped up on the table, while the other hand pushed scraps around on his plate. The conversation had been nothing but asking Rossweisse questions about stuff, and he was never even mentioned. It left him a little sore, so he just fed Mischief under the table till he got bored.

"Hm? Then what is she?" Anna said with a challenging glare.

"Isn't it simple?" Issei said, half interested. "She's obviously…"

"...A Dandere Tsundere cross!" Issei yelled, standing up in his chair with a fire in his eyes. His arms were crossed and he was resolute.

"Impossible!" Gorou shouted, standing on his chair.

"There's no such thing!" Anna yelled, slamming her hands on the table.

"Ah ha! Listen to this! She's kind and shy and smart! Exhibit A: She graduated college as a teen! That makes her a dandere! Also! She blushes and freaks out when I call her pretty, making her a tsundere! Observe!" Issei dashed to Rossweisse's chair, taking her hands in his. The poor girl had no idea what was going on.

"Rossweisse, you're gorgeous. Your silver hair is like a beam of precious moonlight shining down from the heavens, and your blue eyes are pools of pure beauty." Issei said, cupping her hands in his. Rossweisse's face turned more red than it's ever been, and her heart pounded in her chest.

"Observe!" Issei said. Somehow, in an instant, he was back on his chair, holding his hands high in the air. He gestured with both hands to the tomato red Rossweisse. The poor girl just sank into her chair and waited for the escapade to be over. Apparently, all sense of normalcy had left the building.

"Oh my God! You're right!" Gorou yelled, clutching his head.

"Not possible! That's not possible!" Anna screamed.

"Hah! The perfect combination of tsundere and dandere, and she's all mine!" Issei yelled. His parents were going ballistic. Issei dashed to Rossweisse again, and scooped her out of her chair in a bridal carry.

"Hey! Issei!" Rossweisse yelled in vain as Issei carried her off. Mischief followed them, and Issei's parents waved them off, seemingly normal again. "Where are we going?! Issei!" Rossweisse yelled, and weakly hit his chest. They were both laughing as Issei carried her to their living room and set her down on the couch. He plopped down beside her, breathing heavy. Mischief jumped up beside him, between the two.

"So what was that all about?" Rossweisse asked, turning to Issei.

"What do you mean? That was all normal. Standard operating procedure."

"Oh, really? That...whatever that was in the kitchen just now was standard operating procedure?"

"Absolutely. First time we've done it, but it was flawlessly executed. Chalk that one up as a success." Issei said, nodding.

"You're ridiculous." Rossweisse said, laughing and shaking her head. "So why'd you carry me in here? Wasn't I heavy?" Rossweisse asked. Issei knew better than that. What she just said was a loaded question, for sure.

"Absolutely not! Light as a feather, and twice as soft! As for why, I just wanted to get out of doing the dishes." Issei exclaimed.

Rossweisse smiled and laughed. "You don't ever quit, do you?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"So, when are we going back to Norway?"

"Oh? Do you really want to?"

"What, are you kidding? Of course I do! See Grandma, see my pack, see the countryside...I can't wait! So, when are we going?" Issei said, excited.

Rossweisse smiled. "Well, if your parents say it's okay, we'll go whenever you get a break from school."

"School? School? You're joking! I've got a teacher right here!" Issei said, pointing at her.

"Are you suggesting I homeschool you?"

"Well, now that you say it like that, it doesn't sound half bad."

"I don't think that would work. You'd spend the whole time teasing me."

"It _definitely_ wouldn't work. You're just so cute, I can't help but tease you." Issei said, poking Rossweisse in the side and making her jump. "Plus, you could be a professor and mom probably still wouldn't let it happen."

"So, where are we going for this d-date?" Rossweisse tried as hard as she could to say the word without stammering, but it was still so new to her.

"Hmm...? Where should we go for this d-date, I wonder?" Issei said with a grin, mocking her stutter. "Oh, hey! There's a new movie in town. I don't know what's playing exactly, but that'd be fun, and then we could grab dinner afterwards." Issei suggested.

"That sounds delightful." Rossweisse said.

"Hey, Rossweisse?" Issei asked. He turned to her and had a serious look on his face.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"Are you...are you sure you want to do this? I remember what you said, back when I was about to leave, but...I kinda sprung this on you. Are you sure you're okay with being my girlfriend?" Issei asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Rossweisse looked at him for a moment. "Of course I am. Issei, for the past nine years, I've been looking forward to seeing you again so I could finally have not only my first boyfriend, but one I know I can trust and have fun with. I've been waiting for this for half my life." Rossweisse said, looking him in the eyes.

"Rossweisse…" Issei breathed out.

"Did you get that, honey? One point to Rose!" Anna yelled, jumping out from behind a corner with a video camera. Issei and Rossweisse jumped up, both of them extremely startled.

"Way to go, Rossweisse! Not just anyone can stump Issei!" Gorou yelled, jumping out from the opposite corner. They'd been standing in the hallway to the kitchen, apparently waiting for a juicy bit.

"I bet Gondul will love this!" Anna said, watching the video she recorded. Rossweisse squealed at the thought of her grandmother seeing the video.

"Ugh! You both ruined that tender and touching moment!" Issei yelled.

"Sorry, son. You were totally right, though. She _is_ half dandere! I'm jealous. Your mom's just a tsundere. Hell, she's more like her own type of -dere, the grouchy-dere." Gorou said, smirking. His smirk faded as Anna's proceeding glare punched a hole into the man's soul.

"Okay, honey, let's leave these two be while you and I go talk about those mean things you just said…" Anna said dangerously, dragging the screaming Gorou out of the room by his ear. As soon as they were gone, both of the teens plopped back down on the couch, sighing.

"Well...that was...something."

"Your parents are…fun."

"They are that, for sure."

"I meant what I said, by the way."

"Thanks, Rossweisse. I'll try not to disappoint you."

"I don't see that happening."

"Give it a minute."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so, before I start, I've gotta give** ** _huge_** **shout out to someone.**

 **This dude's been one of my best friends for a few years now, and I asked him to edit/proofread/betaread/whateveryouwanttocallit this chapter of His Valkyrie for me, and he went above and beyond. My man spent three hours on a Sunday evening helping me out, and I totally owe him one. This chapter would've been nowhere near as good without his help, and I can't thank him enough. His name on fanfict** **ion is The Almighty Maluch, and I'd majorly appreciate it if you guys went and gave his stuff a read. If you're to lazy to give his profile name a google/fanfic search, then just go to my favorited authors and click his name, easy as pie.**

 **(Side note: I met him on the Destiny LFG back in 2015, and we talk almost daily, so next time your parents/significant others/kids/whoever says online friends aren't real friends, tell them I said to shut up.)**

 **I'll put the rest of my notes at the bottom of this chapter, I've already taken up a ton of space here. Well, what are you waiting for?**

 **Read on!**

* * *

"Two for that horror movie, please." Issei said, handing the clerk exact change.

"What? Issei, that's not what we-"

"Here you go, sir. Enjoy." The clerk, behind the glass ticket booth, handed Issei two tickets for the current scariest movie available, 'Slenderman.'

"Cool, thanks." Issei said, clutching the ticket. He walked into the theater's concession area, hand in hand with Rossweisse.

For the poor girl, only part of the date had gone according to plan. Before leaving Issei's house, the two agreed to see a cheesy romance flick, at Rossweisse's request, but it seemed her partner had other plans in mind.

"Issei, I don't want to see a horror movie!" Rossweisse complained, pulling lightly on his sleeve for the added emphasis.

"You're gonna love it, promise." Issei said, grinning. "Have I ever lied before?"

Rossweisse groaned. She was absolutely terrible with jumpscares, and ever since that night nine years ago, she'd become afraid of the dark. A horror movie would have plenty of both.

"Come on, it'll be romantic! You can clutch onto me, and whisper, ' _oh, Issei, I'm so scared, hold me…_ ' and it'll be totally adorable." Issei said, smiling and mimicking what she'd sound like.

Rossweisse huffed and ballooned her cheeks into a pout. "That's not going to happen!"

* * *

 _ **An hour later**_

* * *

It happened. Rossweisse had been sitting to the left of Issei, but by ten minutes into the movie, they were basically sitting in the same chair. She'd pulled herself so close to him, she was almost wearing his shirt. Issei rubbed her back, trying to sooth her, as she hid her head in his chest, away from the overhead theatrics.

' _This might not have been the best idea.'_ Issei thought to himself.

"Rossweisse, are you gonna be okay? If I'd known the movie was this bad, I wouldn't have made you come see it, honest." Issei said, patting her head reassuringly.

"I-I-I t-t-think I'll be f-f-fine-" Her pieced-together sentence was immediately cut off, right as the movie's titular monster appeared alongside a loud noise, and she screamed. Issei sighed, and stood up. He picked up Rossweisse in a bridal carry, and moved to carry her out of the theater. Normally, she would have expressively protested, but she was far too frightened. She simply clutched onto him for dear life, and let him carry her off, away from the engaged crowd.

Issei pushed open the door to that particular theater with his foot, and walked across to a different showing, down the hall. This one was for a cheesy romance movie, something far more up to Rossweisse's speed. He'd try horror again some other time. Thankfully, no employees saw him enter the other theater, otherwise the date would've ended early, and on a sour note.

Issei walked into the showing, exactly as lights began to fade. He went to the frontmost row of seats, and sat down, still holding Rossweisse in his arms. Even after all that, Rossweisse hadn't realized she'd even been moved, but as she pulled her head out of Issei's chest and looked around, she noticed they'd switched theaters.

"I-Issei?"

"Shh. The movie's starting." Issei said.

"Did you...did you move me to a different movie?"

"Yup. A total chick flick, too. You're lucky I'm so awesome."

"You really did that for me? What if you got caught?"

"Rose, I fought an alpha wolf to protect you. If you haven't noticed by now, there's nothing I _wouldn't_ do for you. Now shhh, people are trying to listen." Issei said, turning his focus on the movie.

Rossweisse's heart jumped for joy. He was right, of course. Issei would always do his utmost to protect her, even if it was from something as mundane as a horror flick, and even if it was totally his fault to begin with. She made no attempt to get out of his arms; instead, she put her head on his shoulder. It was a bit of an awkward position, but they both enjoyed it.

* * *

 _ **Two-ish hours later**_

* * *

"That movie was awful." Issei said, groaning.

"You enjoyed it." Rossweisse replied.

"I enjoyed being there with you. I did not enjoy the stale plot, flat characters, or tired tropes."

"You totally did."

"I...fine. It was _tolerable_ at best."

"I thought so. A hopeless romantic like you probably loved it."

"Hopeless romantic? Pfft… I am no such thing."

" _Rose, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you._ " Rossweisse said, mimicking Issei's deeper voice.

"Bah. I never said that." Issei replied, a faint blush on his cheeks; and Rossweisse inwardly cheered, happy she scored another point.

Issei and Rossweisse walked hand-in-hand down the street outside the cinema, heading for a nearby restaurant.

Prior to their date at the movies, they'd both changed into a more comfortable attire. Issei had black jeans and a silver t-shirt with a black jacket, and Rossweisse wore black slacks and a silver t-shirt with a black blazer. When all was said and done, their clothing looked remarkably similar; and if one were to run into them, you might think they were 'twinning.'

"So, what was your favorite part of Slenderman? Mine was when you hid away in my shirt."

"I still can't believe you made me watch that." Rossweisse said, faking a pout.

"I thought you'd like it! For what it's worth...I'm sorry." Issei sincerely apologized.

Rossweisse looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was definitely sorry, but that wouldn't stop her from teasing him. "Hmph. You bully." She said, and swished her hair at him.

"Bully? Do you want me to bully you?" Issei said, suddenly pulling her close to him. Rossweisse was pushed against his chest, her chin tilted upwards so she'd be looking him in the eyes. They were close enough to where he could smell her minty breath, and it was fantastic. He leaned in for a kiss, and Rossweisse closed her eyes, fully ready to kiss him back, but at the last second...he pushed her back to how they'd been before, an arm's length apart.

"Wha? Issei!" Rossweisse exclaimed, not appreciating being left hanging.

Issei laughed. "You called me a bully, so I had to tease you."

"T-that's not fair!"

"Aww, did Rose want a kiss?"

"Issei Hyoudou!" Rossweisse yanked on his hand, and pulled him back over to her.

Before Issei could react, Rossweisse pulled him down for a kiss. Several years ago, she'd been a couple inches taller than him, but today, Issei was a good two inches over her.

Shortly after recovering from the shock, he gave in and sunk into the kiss. While he never would've expected Rossweisse to be so forward, he definitely wasn't complaining. They stayed together for a few seconds, then pulled apart. Rossweisse was blushing heavily, and she looked shocked; even she didn't expect herself to be so bold.

"Well, that was the highlight of my day." Issei chuckled, still recovering his wit.

They continued walking.

"That's what you get. Don't think you can tease me without consequences."

"Know what? If that's what I get for teasing you, I think I'll do it more often."

"That's not fair."

"Sure it is! I know you love it when I tease you."

"I do not!"

"Look me in the eyes with a straight face, and tell me you don't like my teasing." Issei, again, pulled her to a halt on the sidewalk. She looked him in the eyes, but her lips wavered, and her cheeks were a light red.

"I don't...I don't like...ugh, you're the worst..." Rossweisse said, cracking. She broke into a smile, and couldn't finish the sentence. They resumed walking, holding hands all the while.

"Ha! Told you so. You love it."

Rossweisse huffed, but had a smile on her face. " _God, I love you."_ Rossweisse said, speaking in Norwegian.

" _Really? You could probably find someone better."_ Issei replied, also in Norwegian. He was sporting a large grin.

Rossweisse froze. She'd _completely_ forgotten he knew Norwegian. She gasped and covered her mouth with a free hand, her face now a bright red.

"Heh, forgot I speak Norwegian?"

"You...you understood me?"

"Uh, duh. I replied, didn't I?"

"But...but…"

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, _I love you too._ " Issei said, transitioning mid-sentence from Japanese to Norwegian.

"You...you do?" Rossweisse said. Her higher brain functions had seemingly stopped working, as if the very synapses themselves had called it quits.

"What, are you kidding? Of course I do. Was it supposed to be a secret or something?" Issei asked, looking genuinely confused.

Rossweisse gaped at Issei for a moment, then threw her arms around him.

"Whoa, whoa, you okay? I didn't realize it was such a big deal…"

"A big deal? Of course it's a big deal! That was the first time you said you love me!" Rossweisse said, looking up at him.

"And, the first time you said it. Or at least, the first time I've heard you say it. So what? Was it not implied?" Issei smiled back.

"I mean, it was, but…" Rossweisse murmured.

Issei laughed. "Here, let me explain why it's not a big deal. Ok, ready?" Issei began.

Rossweisse nodded hesitantly, not understanding where he was going with this.

Issei wrapped one of his arms around her back, pulling her close, and caressed her cheek with his own. "Alright. Listen up. Today, I love you. Tomorrow, I'll tell you I love you again; as many times as you want. The day after that, I'll tell you I love you, till your ears bleed. Everyday, till the day I die, I'll tell you I love you, Rossweisse. I'm gonna tell you so much, you'll get tired of it!"

Rossweisse didn't say anything. She couldn't. Her brain was fried. So, she just stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed him again. When she pulled back, she had a tear in her eye.

"Why are you so amazing, Issei?" Rossweisse quietly whispered.

Issei pulled his right hand up, and wiped the tear away. He didn't really know what he was doing, since she was his first girlfriend, and he was basically just saying whatever popped into his head, but he figured if it was good enough to make her cry happy tears, then he was probably doing something right.

"You said you've waited nine years to have me as a boyfriend? Well, I've waited nine years to have you as a girlfriend, so I could spoil you as much as possible. Get used to it." He motioned back towards the restaurant. "Now, let's get a move on. If we keep stopping every thirty seconds, we'll never get there." Issei said, and they started to walk again. Rossweisse followed beside him, a giddy smile on her face the whole time.

* * *

"Table for two." Issei told the waiter standing at the entrance to the restaurant they'd chosen, the 'Dancing Dragon.'

"Of course, right this way, please." The waiter said, gesturing them to follow.

"Issei, you don't think this is too much?" Rossweisse asked, looking around at the restaurant apprehensively, as they walked through.

"No, why?"

"It seems...fancy."

The Dancing Dragon wasn't anything super fancy. It was a traditional Japanese restaurant, which might've thrown Rossweisse off, especially since she'd never been to Japan before. The color scheme was maroon, black, and white, giving a modern air and expensive vibe. In reality, the prices were more than reasonable, and the food was only slightly above average.

"Nah. S'all good."

"If you say so…"

The waiter led them to their table: a small one with two chairs, perfect for any date.

Issei pulled Rossweisse's chair out for her. "Oh, a gentleman, are we?" She teased him, raising her eyebrows in mock surprise.

"I'll put it back."

"I'm sitting, I'm sitting~." Rossweisse sat down; Issei sitting across from her.

The waiter took their drink orders, and left them with two menus.

"Have you eaten Japanese food before?" Issei asked, cracking a menu open.

"Not once, actually." Rossweisse replied, opening her own menu.

"Really?"

"They don't have much Asian food in Norway."

"Not even one of those garbage Chinese buffets with a roach problem?"

"Well, I'm sure they do, but can you honestly see me getting grandmother into one of those places?"

"That's a good point; but now, you're a grown woman. You can take yourself to any garbage buffet, no adult guidance necessary. You're a strong independent woman who don't _need_ no grandma, mhmm." Issei accented his line with a slew of sarcastic finger snaps.

Rossweisse laughed at the joke, then took on an offended look. "Hey, don't call me a 'grown woman. I'm only two years older than you."

"That's still so weird, how you managed to become an actual teacher at nineteen. I mean, what school would even hire a nineteen year old?"

"Yours, apparently."

"Yeah, and look how long that lasted." Issei said with a smirk.

"That's-!" Rossweisse started to say something, then huffed as she realized Issei was right.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Hmph." Rossweisse swished her hair, returning to the menu and ignoring Issei.

"Aw, man. Silent treatment?" Issei asked.

Rossweisse didn't respond, choosing to simply look over the menu in silence.

"Come on, Rose! You gotta say something."

Rossweisse turned her nose up at him, closing her eyes.

"Seriously? Fine. I'm about to start playing hardball, last chance~..."

Rossweisse shrugged.

"Okay, you asked for it~." Issei said, grinning. He slowly took out his phone, being extremely deliberate in his ominous movements. He made sure she could clearly see everything he was doing, as he flipped to a certain number in his contacts.

"Hey, mom?"

(Yes, Issei? Aren't you on a date right now?)

"Could you give me Gondul's phone number?"

Rossweisse looked at him, profoundly confused. What in the world did he need to call Gondul for? And, how did he not already have his grandmother's phone number?

(Um… sure, but what for?)

"You know… wedding arrangements, and such."

She faintly blushed at his sudden words, but refused to say anything.

(Oh! Of course, of course~! Y-yes, let me do that. Sorry, here, I'll text it to you!) The call went dead. Issei waved his phone at Rossweisse as a text message appeared. She nodded apprehensively, waiting for what he'd do next.

Issei had never expected her to give him Gondul's number, but she had, so he was going to continue his ploy.

Issei called the number his mother had sent him, and put the phone on speaker this time. Of course, he turned it down so the other patrons wouldn't have to hear the phone call.

(Hello?) Gondul answered, in Norwegian.

"Hi, Grandma. It's Issei." Issei answered back in the same language, wanting to surprise her.

(What? Issei? Ah, my darling grandson, it's been too long! You speak Norwegian now? Have you talked to Rossweisse? Has your mother actually-?) Gondul, as do most grandmothers, began asking a flurry of questions, but Issei interrupted her, coughing violently.

Rossweisse looked at Issei with a questioning expression, tilting her head.

Issei cleared his throat. Gondul had gotten the point, and stopped her inquiry. "That's not important right now, I need your help. We can catch up later."

(Oh~, if you insist. What is it you need, Grandson?)

"Well, see, the thing is, Rossweisse and I are on a date." She cringed, following that up with a straight facepalm. Did he have to come out and say it like that?

(Oh! So you met her, then?! I knew sending her to Kuoh would pay off wonderfully! You're not pulling my chain, are you, Issei?!) Gondul exclaimed, becoming extremely excited.

"No, it's true. She's actually here, with me. I've got you on speaker, so she can hear you too."

"Hello, Grandmother."

(Ah, Rossweisse darling, are you finally dating him? It's about time, I say!)

"Grandmother…" Rossweisse said, rubbing her cherried face in mild annoyance.

"Well, see, Grandma, there's a slight problem."

(And what might that be, darling? Oh, you've got me so excited I can hardly stand it!)

"Rossweisse is giving me the silent treatment." Issei said, giving Rossweisse an ' _I warned you_ ' look. Her eyes widened, as she realized where Issei was going with his escapade.

(She's doing what?! On your date!?) Gondul yelled, not believing the extent of her granddaughter's audacity.

"I know, I know. I was hoping you could set her straight."

(Rossweisse, so help me, if you don't talk to that boy, I'll fly there right now and rap those knuckles of yours with a ruler! Don't test me!) Gondul said. Rossweisse's eyes went wide with horror as she recalled her grandmother's favorite studying tactic, a wallop on the hand with a wooden ruler for each wrongly answered problem. While the woman adored her grandchildren, she was a harsh tutor who expected much.

"Okay, okay, geez...to think you'd go this far, Issei…" Rossweisse whined, massaging her forehead with both hands.

(Hah! Sounds like we win this one, Issei!)

"Thanks for the assist, grandma. I'll call you again later, okay?"

(Sure, sure. Have fun on that date, okay?)

"Count on it. Bye."

(Goodbye, dearies.) The phone clicked as Issei ended the call.

"You are the worst." Rossweisse said with a slight grin. Even if she'd been trying her hardest to one-up his antics with her own, she was happy to see the length he'd go just to talk with her.

"It's highly possible."

The waiter finally showed up with their drinks. A glass of water for Rossweisse, and a generic soda for Issei.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

Issei glanced to Rossweisse, checking with her. She nodded.

Issei started to order. "Yeah, uh, I'll have the…"

* * *

"So, was that great or what?"

"It was different, but I liked it. I'm glad you brought me here."

"That grilled eel really did a number on you, huh?"

"It was spectacular."

"Oh, yeah, I'd imagine. From that amazed look on your face when you took the first bite, I'd say it must have been heavenly."

Issei and Rossweisse idly conversed, waiting for the waiter to bring the bill. They talked about the meal and whatever else for a few minutes, before their waiter approached.

Issei took the bill from the waiter, not giving Rossweisse so much as a chance to even look at it. He examined the paper, nodding. Rossweisse craned her neck trying to look at it, truthfully hoping he wasn't going to try and pay for it all himself.

Issei pulled his wallet out, and retrieved a bank card.

"You have a credit card?"

"A debit card, actually." Issei said, flashing it at her.

Rossweisse nodded, before realizing what he was doing. "Issei, I hope you aren't about to do something cheesy, like not letting me help pay."

"Oh, no, never. I can't imagine myself being that generous." Issei said, handing his card and the bill back to the waiter, who left with them both in hand.

"So what was that just now?"

"That was me doing something cheesy like not letting you help pay." Issei said, grinning.

Rossweisse rolled her eyes, smiling. She'd expected that from him, but it didn't make her any less grateful. "Well, thank you. I hope you'll let me get the next one."

"Oh? Are you saying you want to go out again?" Issei said, narrowing his eyes and smirking.

"Of course. Today has been fantastic." Rossweisse said seriously, shattering Issei's expectation of a blush and stuttered response.

"Really? Even with that fiasco at the movies?"

"That was amazing, too."

"Is that so? What part, exactly? The part where you got scared, or the part with the cheesy chick flick?"

"The part where I was there with you."

"Wh...well...I, uh…" Issei stammered, not expecting such a straight-up response in the slightest.

"Cat got your tongue?" Rossweisse said, echoing Issei's earlier words with a grin. Issei clicked his teeth, trying to come up with something to retort, but drew a complete blank.

Rossweisse continued, taking advantage of Issei's inability to talk. "As awful as that first movie was, I'm glad you decided to go on a date with me, Issei. In reality, you could've taken me basically anywhere and I'd have been fine. It's you I enjoy, not the movie, or the date itself."

"Rossweisse…" Issei said breathlessly. It made no sense to him how she could go from blushing at the mere mention of a relationship, to flawlessly conversing about her feelings. It made him glad that she was so open with him. Issei smiled, shaking his head.

"I'm still not letting you pay for anything." Issei firmly stated, back to his normal self.

Rossweisse giggled. "I'm sure you won't. Don't worry, I'll find some way to make it up to you."

"I can think of one, actually."

"Really? I'd love to hear it."

"Stay. Don't run off to Norway without me."

"I wasn't planning on it. No, we're together now, like it or not."

"That's what I wanted to hear. I was worried you'd take off."

"What, you mean like you did?"

"My all time biggest regret."

"I still don't quite understand why you had to leave."

"Mom said so. I don't remember the specifics, but it wasn't up for discussion."

He lied; Issei did, in fact, remember the specifics. He remembered the talk his mother had with him that day, almost at though it were yesterday. Why Anna made him return home.

She didn't want Issei learning magic.

Having seen Gondul use a spell to heal his wounds, Issei became interested in magic to the point of asking Gondul to tutor him. Gondul vehemently agreed. She said it was Issei's birthright as part of the family that he'd learn their magics, as long as he didn't tell Rossweisse about it, since Gondul believed she wasn't ready. Therefore, Gondul declared Issei would stay there and learn under her if he so desired; only, it hadn't gone nearly that smoothly.

See, Anna knew magic too. She was an extremely skilled mage, taught by Gondul herself, much like her siblings. One would think she'd be fine with her son continuing the tradition, but Anna knew that once you entered the Supernatural side of things, there was no going back. She knew that upon learning magic, one would never be able to live a normal life, and she didn't want that for her only son. So, without any form of negotiation, she'd taken him straight back to Japan.

This drove a wedge between Anna and Gondul, and that was the real reason Issei had never been able to contact his family in the north: Anna hadn't let him. The woman desperately wanted him to become close with Rossweisse, but more than that, she wanted him to live a long, peaceful life. Once she had him back in Japan, she cut off all communications with Gondul and Rossweisse. Not one phone call, not one letter, nothing. Issei hadn't 'forgotten their address.' It was as fresh in his mind as his own name. Anna simply had not let him get in touch.

But, now that Rossweisse had sought him out, Anna eased up, having no choice but to let their relationship blossom. She was happy for her son, of course, as she'd always wanted them to get together, but the question remained in her mind, and it made her beyond anxious.

Did Rossweisse know magic? Would she tell Issei? Anna desperately hoped she didn't, and wouldn't. But, it was out of her hands. She'd even given Issei Gondul's number, so she must've finally given in. Issei inwardly jumped for joy, as he realized his mom was finally taking her hands off wheel and letting him contact her. He suspected it had something to do with him dating Rossweisse.

"That's a real shame. Although, we're together now, so I guess it doesn't matter. If someone would have told me a month ago I'd be in Japan, on a date with you, I'd have called them crazy. I would've been beyond excited, but I would've called them crazy." Rossweisse said, shaking her head.

Issei smiled at her, and the waiter reappeared with Issei's card and the receipt. The waiter thanked the two of them, and Issei and Rossweisse stood up to leave. They held hands, again, as they walked back out onto the sidewalk.

"So, how do you even have a debit card like that? Did your parents give you money, or do you actually have a job?"

"Why do you act like me having a job is something impossible?" Issei frowned, not amused.

"Gee, I wonder." Rossweisse answered in a monotone.

"Hardy-har. No, I did have a job, actually."

"Really? Where?"

"I worked as a cashier in a convenience store."

"Why do you say that in past tense? Did you get fired?"

"I did, yeah." Issei said. He didn't say anything afterwards, leaving Rossweisse awaiting a response.

"Well, are you gonna tell me about it or what?"

"I guess...it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well, I worked as a cashier, like I said, and one day while I was at the counter, someone tried to rob the store with a gun. How he even got one, I have no idea."

 _ **(AN: Gun laws in Japan are far stricter than those in America, so it's not common for even criminals to have anything but random melee weapons. Excluding swords, actually, because even those are mostly illegal.)**_

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, he shot into the air, and ordered everyone except me to get on the ground. Then, he walks up to the counter all cocky, and he's like, 'gimme all the money, rawr~!'" Issei said, doing an impression of the gunman that looked not unlike how a child would imitate a dinosaur.

"Then, he puts the pistol in my face, right, and I has having just a terrible day, and I was in a foul mood. So, when he pokes me with his gun, I got kinda mad. Then, he starts yelling at me cus I'm not doing it, and I lost my temper."

"What did you do?"

"Well, after I got back from Norway, I took a few self defense classes, you know, just in case I had to fight off wolves again, or something like that. I also bulked up, as you can see." Issei said, flexing his arms. Now, Rossweisse _couldn't_ see, because Issei was wearing a jacket like she was, but she'd seen his arms earlier when they were at school, and felt them when he carried her. He was covered in hard, lean muscle.

"So, he puts this gun in my face and starts yelling and stuff, and I lost it. I pushed the gun out of my face, and smashed the dude's head into the counter. Then, I uh, jumped the counter and kinda, um, beat him. Like, bad. When someone finally got around to calling the cops, they had to bring an ambulance too."

"Oh my God...Issei…" Rossweisse was shocked, not by Issei's brutality, but that he'd been through not one but two traumatic events by the time he was 17. Getting mauled a wolf, and almost being killed in a robbery. She was saddened, but at the same time she was happy he retained his youthful enthusiasm and optimism. ' _How strong must he be',_ she wondered, ' _to go through so much and still float through life happy as can be?'_

"Oh, but that's not the end of it, yet. The store I worked for fired me, on account of me 'taking self defense to frightening extremes.' They never even gave me my last paycheck." Issei said sadly, slowly shaking his head. Rossweisse thought it was funny that the only part of this story he seemed sad about was the part where he didn't get paid.

"When was all this?" Rossweisse said, after a few moments of silence.

"Two weeks ago."

"What?! Oh my God, Issei! Are you alright?!" Rossweisse yelled, suddenly extremely worried. She'd assumed he was talking about something that had happened a while ago, not that recently! Rossweisse stepped in front of him on the sidewalk, waiting for him to explain.

Issei put his hands up in defense, not understanding her reaction. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. I just said I beat the guy. He didn't even manage to hit me." Issei said, waving his hands dismissively.

"That's not really what I meant…" Rossweisse said.

"What did you mean?"

"I meant, like, emotionally! You were almost killed two weeks ago, and you're just fine? Most people would have to go through intense therapy after something like that!" Rossweisse exclaimed, worried.

"Well, like I told you earlier, I'm not your average eight year old." Issei said with a smile.

Rossweisse huffed, ignoring the joke, and took both of Issei's hands. She looked him seriously in the eyes. "Issei, just remember this, okay? If you ever need to talk to me about anything, you don't even have to ask."

Rossweisse had a suspicion that he wasn't as alright as he said. The mental and emotional weight of narrowly surviving two near-death experiences had to be weighing on him, no matter what he said. Issei looked confused by her words, but nodded nonetheless.

The two of them continued down the sidewalk till they reached Rossweisse's car, parked outside the movie theater. They both got in, and Rossweisse started the car, but didn't drive off.

"So, where to now?" She asked, looking at Issei.

"Hm...I don't know, actually. I hadn't planned this far ahead. Up to you, I guess."

"How about we go back to my place and hang out?"

"Oh? A teacher is inviting me to her home, I wonder what for~?" Issei smirked, dark humor plastered over his slick expression.

"Not anything perverted, goofball. If you can't handle it, I'll take you back to your house. Your mom would probably prefer that anyway."

"I don't think so. She wants grandkids, remember? I think she'd prefer we went to your place and did the nasty."

"W-well, she's out of luck. I'm not that easy." Rossweisse pouted again, and turned her face up.

Issei laughed at her reaction. "Don't worry, I'm not dating you just to try and get in your pants. I think going to your place sounds great. Mischief is probably getting anxious, after all."

They'd taken the wolf back to Rossweisse's house, after they left Issei's place, since his mother had _politely_ requested they 'not leave this bumbling fuzzball in her house.' It hadn't bothered them all that much, since she'd had to go change before their date anyway.

Rossweisse laughed, then pulled the car out the parking lot and began driving down the road.

"Oh, hey, almost forgot." Issei said. Rossweisse glanced at him as he started digging in his pocket, then pulled out the paper she recognized as being from the locket she'd given him. Rossweisse blushed immediately, as she remembered what was on the paper. She felt the impulse to snatch and tear it up, but resisted. She'd told him he could read it, after all.

Issei's eyes ran over the paper for a few seconds, before he neatly folded it and slipped it back into his pocket. Rossweisse was practically dying of nervousness, and found it hard to focus on the road.

"W-well…?" Rossweisse said, trying to ease her tension.

Issei looked at her for a second, then kissed her suddenly and passionately. Rossweisse let it happen for a few seconds, then remembered they were in a car on a road and pulled back, just in time to avoid a collision. The other car honked at them as it drove in the opposite direction.

"Issei! I'm driving, you could've gotten us killed!" Rossweisse exclaimed, an unwilling smile and a blush rested on her face.

"Sorry, sorry. You're just so damn cute." Issei said, smiling brightly. "I felt the same about you, by the way."

Rossweisse smiled, wider than she ever had before, as she drove them to her house.

* * *

 _To Issei, From Rossweisse._

 _Issei Hyoudou, I love you. I've loved you since you stayed with me in Norway. I don't know how long it's been since then, at the time of opening this, but I'm positive I still love you, no matter if it's been five years or fifty._

 _I love that you're caring and compassionate; I love that you put your heart and soul into anything you set your mind to, I love that you're such a kind person; and I love that you always see the best in any given situation._

 _I love that you're forgiving, even to the point of being friends with your one-time enemy._

 _I love that you're able to risk anything for the things you care about._

 _I love that you're willing to sacrifice everything, if it means protecting even the most meaningless person._

 _Issei Hyoudou, I love you._

* * *

 **So, did you like it? This chapter was absolutely filled to the brim with fluff, but it had some plot tossed in, too. If you're thinking 'too much fluff' then I guess you've gotta go find a different story, pal. The fluff in my stories is** _suffocating,_ **and it's gonna stay that way. I pair characters with an OOC Issei that matches them perfectly, then crank the romance dial up to eleven. Fluff will be** _everywhere_ **in my stories. Well, until I actually do some plot stuff, but who cares about that, right?**

 **So, it looks like Xenovia and Kuroka are tied. Close behind them are Gabriel and Ophis. Readers, it's up to you. Whether I make "His Exorcist", "His Kitten", "His Seraph", or "His Everything" is all up to you. Send me a message, leave a review, drop some morse code, whatever it takes, just tell me who you want.**

 **Before anyone says it, I'll say it first: It is nigh impossible to get your hands on a gun in Japan. 'Dude, you'd have a better chance at finding Bigfoot than getting robbed at gunpoint in Japan.' Those are the words of The Almighty Maluch,** **and he's 100% right. So, if it makes you happy, just imagine the robber was a member of the JSDF that went rogue or something. Whatever it takes. Also, I didn't put that namedrop there for no reason. Read my dude's stuff, it's good. I'll give you a virtual high five if you do. (Try me.)**

 **I was asked if I'm continuing His Angel. I definitely am. There's no way I'm gonna let my 650+ Followers down. I'll probably do another chapter of this, maybe another of The Swarm, then I'm heading back to His Angel. I just finished the Fallen Angel arc on that one, so it's taking a bit of a backseat at the moment. Sorry if that disappoints any of you!**

 **Well, that's all. Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, to start off, I'd like to apologize for not updating in a while. It might seem like I just disappeared, with how I went from 2 chapters a week (ish) to suddenly not posting for two weeks. But, I assure you, I've been working on stuff and things. I've just been** ** _super_** **busy lately, and haven't had a whole bunch of time for writing. Sorry again. I'll try not to go so long without posting again. Okay, so here's some ANs, in Q and A form.**

 **1\. Q: Did you abandon His Angel? A: Nope. Not even almost. It might be a minute before the next update, but it will happen.**

 **2\. Q: Who's getting a story next? A: Kuroka! It's already at 2.5k words.**

 **3\. Q: Did someone proofread this chapter? A: Absolutely not! Prepare for continuity errors and grammar mistakes galore. Lots of fluff, though, so it all kind of evens out.**

 **4\. Q: Is Belial still taking suggestions for stories? A: Not for pairings, but if you have an excellent plot/story idea, pm me and I'll tell you what I think.**

 **5\. Q: Is Belial running out of things to say? A: Yes! Go read the story, people. And** ** _don't forget to review._**

* * *

"Are you really okay with this? Now that he can contact Gondul, you know it's only a matter of time."

"No. But it's not my choice, not anymore." Anna sat at the kitchen table in the Hyoudou house, head in hands. Gorou stood beside her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I guess not. Still, though...I can't help but feel like something's been set into motion."

"Don't say things like that. Too ominous. Makes me feel like we're in a story."

"Maybe we are."

"Shitty story."

"Whoa! Anna, are you okay?" Gorou said, bending down to look his wife in the eyes. She almost _never_ cursed, and that already marked the second time today.

"What? No, I'm not okay! Have you even been paying attention?!" Anna said, yelling. Her eyes were red and puffy. She'd obviously been crying. "Our only son is going to be supernatural, and I can't do anything about it! Do you know how hard it's going to be for him, Gorou?" Anna said, sniffling and trying not to cry again.

"Yeah, I do. Believe me, I do." Gorou said, wincing. A supernatural life was never an easy one.

"I just wish...I don't know. I almost wish we hadn't taken him, all those years ago."

"You don't mean that. You know him and Rossweisse are going to be together forever. Plus, even if we hadn't taken him, he still wouldn't have been mundane. I am the White Dragon, after all." Gorou said.

It's true; Gorou Hyoudou was the latest in the long line of White Dragons, and while he certainly wasn't the strongest, he was more than powerful enough to pass on some traits to his son. For most of his life, Issei hadn't shown any outwards signs of it, but he was absolutely the offspring of a dragon. Issei's parents had known from the day he wrestled a wolf at eight years old, he'd definitely inherited his Father's strength.

"Yeah, I know...still."

"Trust me, I get it. They'll be just like we were."

He and Anna had been quite the supernatural power couple back in their day. They'd had more than their fair share of trouble.

Anna laughed briefly, then wiped her face. "Those poor kids."

"Yeah. Especially if Albion is right, it's gonna suck. But, they'll figure it out."

 **(I'm rarely wrong.)**

"I beg to differ." Gorou said, answering the Dragon.

"Well, for you _and_ Issei, I hope Albion is wrong. The Boosted Gear is the last thing he needs."

"Oh yeah, for sure. Between being my kid and having Ddraig, he'll definitely have a rough go of it. But, there's a silver haired maiden just waiting to guide him down the right path."

"Blehck." Anna said, making a disgusted face. "You make it sound so poetic."

"Poetic is the last thing it sounds like. Ddraig won't be happy about Rossweisse having silver hair. Ha, almost makes me laugh thinking about the old coots' reaction."

 **(Silver is certainly not his favorite color. Your hatchlings' mate might face some scrutiny before Ddraig allows her to come close.)**

"Pah, if Ddraig thinks he can come between those two, he's got another thing coming." Anna said with a burst of laughter. "If I couldn't keep them apart, there's no way that overgrown lizard could."

Gorou chuckled. He pulled a chair out at the table, and sat down beside his wife.

"So, do we know for sure whether or not Rossweisse is mundane? Gondul wasn't teaching her anything, last we spoke."

"I talked to her earlier. She called me after she got off the phone with Issei."

"Oh. Was she surprised?"

"Somewhat. She was also glad that I finally let them speak, and mad that I took him away. It was a long conversation. But, anyway, I asked whether or not Rossweisse was supernatural, and get this; she's a Valkyrie."

Gorou's eyes widened. He leaned back in his chair, processing the information. "No way. At such a young age? That's incredible! But, then, why is she here instead of Asgard?"

Anna shook her head. "She wanted to see Issei that much, I guess. Gondul said Odin himself told Rose to go wherever she pleased."

"That's amazing. Issei's a lucky guy, to have a demigod mage as a partner."

"He has no idea...literally. No one's told him yet. Rossweisse doesn't know he knows about magic, either, so she won't be telling him anything anytime soon." Anna explained, smirking.

Gorou looked at his wife like she'd grown a second head. "...Let me get this straight." He said, rubbing his chin.

"Go ahead."

"Issei knows about magic, and thinks Rose is mundane." Gorou said, pointing in the air with his right hand.

"Yep."

"Rose is a Valkyrie, and thinks Issei is mundane." Gorou went on, pointing in the air with his other hand.

"Mhmm."

"Oh, man. That'll be fun." Gorou said, mock-groaning and putting his hand in his hands. He was smiling in anticipation of the big surprise.

"And there's a high chance Issei is the Red Dragon, can't forget that." Anna said, wagging her finger.

 **(Chance my scaly ass. Ddraig resides within that boy, no doubt about it. I've known from the day he hatched.)**

"Okay, first off, he was born, he didn't hatch, and second, he would've awakened by now if he was the Red One." Anna said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Alby. You remember my awakening. It wasn't near as violent as anything Issei's been through. If he was going to awaken, it would've been when he fought the wolves or when he got shot."

 **(It doesn't always work like that. Dreams are the conduit, more often than not. Nightmares, even.)**

Gorou sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe. Maybe not. All I'm saying is, it's unlikely that he'll ever awaken, since he hasn't already. Especially being part dragon, like he is. Ddraig couldn't ask for a better host."

"Hey, Gorou."

"Hm?"

"Do you think he told Rossweisse he got shot?" Anna asked, Gorou's previous statement causing her to think about the incident.

"Hmm...I'm sure he didn't tell her the whole truth, if he did. She probably knows he was in a robbery, probably _doesn't_ know he could've died..."

"You Hyoudou men are pathological liars."

"That we are. No doubt about it. It's not entirely our fault, though." Gorou said, smirking.

"And how is that?" Anna said, tilting her head.

"We've all got pretty women we don't want to disappoint."

"Ever the romantic, I see. It's easy to see where Issei got his skills."

"I'm a regular Romeo, what can I say?"

Anna laughed, and stood up. She cocked her hips, and had a sultry look on her face. "Okay then, Romeo. Come show Juliet a good time."

Gorou looked shocked at first, but recovered quickly. He grinned, and shot up from his chair. He grabbed his wife in a bridal carry, making her yelp, and carried her to their room.

It's a really good thing Issei wasn't home.

* * *

Issei followed Rossweisse into her house, Mischief running up to greet him. Their date had ended spectacularly, and the sun had set a while ago. It was about 9 o'clock at night when they got to her house.

"Hey, hey! Who's a good boy?" Issei said, sitting down to hug the wolf. The scene looked a little funny, because of Mischief's massive size.

"You're going to get wolf hair all over that jacket."

"Extra insulation."

Rossweisse snorted a laugh at the joke. "I'm going to go change. No peeking." She said, wagging her finger, and walked to another area of her house. Issei watched her leave, then turned back to his wolf.

"So, how's the pack, hm? Are they all good?" Issei asked, rubbing Mischief's ears.

The wolf licked his face in reply.

"I guess that's a yes? That's good. Hey, are you housebroken?"

A blank stare was his reply.

"Well, that's rough. No peeing in Rose's house, ok?"

Another face lick.

"Atta boy."

Issei pulled himself off the ground, dusting his now hair-covered jacket off as best he could. He decided to look around Rossweisse's house a little, just to get a feel for the place. Mischief walked beside him as he meandered around.

Rossweisse had a nice house, if a little small. It was two stories, which gave the impression of being bigger than it actually was, but the rooms were tight and the ceiling was low. The small size didn't bother Issei or Rossweisse, because neither of them were particularly large, but it's worth noting.

The first floor had an entrance directly into a nice living room, and to the left upon entering there was a door frame to a kitchen. There was a wall to the right, where continuing forward would bring you to the master bed and bath, as well as an extra third bathroom. The second bed and bath were upstairs, with an unused room. The whole house had a bright color scheme, primarily white and otherwise blue and grey. Rossweisse didn't have much furniture, due to how recently she moved in.

Issei poked around in the living room, taking a look at the things she had. There was a large TV, a couch in front of a coffee table with a loveseat and a recliner on either side. She also had several pictures situated around the room, in various amounts of framing. Curious, Issei picked one up off the coffee table. It was a picture from his trip to Norway.

He and Rossweisse stood at the edge of a cliff on a hillside, the young Issei flashing a thumbs-up while Rossweisse cowered beside him. Issei laughed, and set the picture back down.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Issei turned towards the unexpected voice, Rossweisse appearing back in the room. She'd changed into a black tank top and gray yoga pants, and her flawless silver hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. She looked gorgeous, and the boy was _extremely_ attracted.

"What, that time in the picture?" Issei asked, pointing at the photo. Rossweisse approached, picking it up.

"Mhmm." She hummed, nodding and looking at it with nostalgia.

"You were terrified. You wouldn't even look over the side." Issei said with a small laugh. They'd gone up into the highest parts of the nearby hills, and Rossweisse was not a fan.

"Still, it was fun." She set the framed picture back down on the coffee table.

"Well, we can go back and do it again whenever you're ready." Issei said, sitting down on the couch with his arms spread over the back of it. Rossweisse sat beside him, and Mischief jumped up on his other side.

"As much as I'd like to, I don't think it'll be possible till you get a break from school." Rossweisse said, shaking her head.

"School is for chumps. I'm a hands-on learner."

"School is for chumps? Keep in mind, you're talking to a teacher."

"Oh, am I? And where is this teacher, exactly? Because all I see is my super gorgeous nineteen year old girlfriend."

Rossweisse immediately blushed, then leaned into him. Issei rubbed her shoulder and she sighed, happy.

"Oh, hey. I almost forgot. You need to do something." Rossweisse said, sitting up and facing Issei.

"Do I?" Issei asked, a questioning expression on his face.

"You said you would."

"I say a lot of things."

"You said you'd show me something."

"I hardly think that's appropriate. You haven't even bought me dinner yet." Issei said with mock horror. His suggestive joke wasn't well received.

"Issei, show me your scars." Rossweisse said, all traces of humor gone from her face.

Issei sighed. He'd expected that, but he still didn't understand. "Rossweisse, how many times do I have to say it? They aren't your fault."

"That's not what matters. I want to see them."

"You're just going to get sad."

"It's possible." Rossweisse said, but didn't offer anything else. She waited for Issei to do something, staring a hole in him.

The boy sighed again, then stood up. He took his jacket off, laying it down on the coffee table.

"There, you can see. All over my arms, just like they were." Issei said, moving and flexing his arms around so she could see all of the scars dotting his limbs. Rossweisse sighed sadly.

"All of them, Issei." Rossweisse said, shaking her head. She'd known he had the scars on his arms, but those weren't the bad ones. The worst of his old wounds were on his torso, and she knew it.

Issei sighed again. "Do I really have to? I mean, if you think about it, they're all his fault." He said, pointing at Mischief, who was idly snoring on the couch.

"That may be. I still want to see." Rossweisse said, resolute.

Issei was dumbfounded. He really, truly, honestly did not understand _why_ she wanted to see his scars. She'd seen them all in detail when he was a child, and not much had changed, with one exception. Nonetheless, he grabbed the top of his shirt and started to slide it off.

Rossweisse's eyes widened as Issei revealed his torso to her. He was covered from neck to pelvis is scars, ranging in size from the length of a ruler to the width of a dime. She stood up, moving to Issei, who had his hand placed over a spot on his chest. It looked like he could've been hiding something, but it also looked like he just didn't know what to do with his hands, so Rossweisse ignored it. She walked all around him, inspecting his wounds with a heartbroken expression. Issei grit his teeth.

"No, you know what? That's enough. I'm not gonna sit here and let you make yourself sad." Issei said, worried for her. Rossweisse stopped in her tracks.

The boy bent down to retrieve his shirt, and in the instant he'd moved his arms, she was able to see the spot he'd been covering.

"Issei Hyoudou." Rossweisse said, an edge to her voice. Issei stopped moving, almost to his shirt.

Issei didn't say anything. He knew she'd caught him. He recovered the spot on his chest, trying in vain to keep it hidden.

"When you said you hadn't been hurt at the robbery, you...you were lying, weren't you?" Rossweisse asked, her voice quiet to the point of being almost inaudible. She sounded hurt, her voice wavered.

"Rossweisse, I-" Issei started to try and defend himself.

"Issei, move your hand." Rossweisse demanded. She almost choked on the words.

"Rose-"

"Issei!" Rossweisse yelled, uncharacteristically angry.

Issei sighed, and moved his hand, standing up straight with his arms at his sides.

On his right pectoral muscle, across from his heart, there was a circular wound. It was obviously not one left by Mischief, and for one main reason; it was fresh. The wound was red and swollen, and stitches lined it.

"Issei...what is that?" Rossweisse asked, barely holding together.

"A bullet wound." Issei said solemnly.

Rossweisse gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands. Tears fell from her eyes. "You...you got shot…?"

"Entirely unpleasant. I rate it a 2/10, only slightly better than getting mauled by wolves." Issei said, not cracking a smile despite the joke.

Rossweisse trembled. Her face went through a myriad of expressions, both angry and sad. "Why...why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. See, now you're worrying."

"Of course I'm worried!"

"That's why I didn't want to show you my scars, either. It's all stupid." Issei said, looking at the ground.

"It's not stupid!"

"It is."

"No it's not!" Issei looked at Rossweisse in mild shock, not expecting her reaction. "It's not stupid! You're my best friend and my boyfriend! Knowing you've been so hurt, it's...it's not easy, Issei! And now, on top of all those other scars, I found out you got shot _two weeks ago_! How are you even out of the hospital?!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Issei walked forward and pulled the sobbing Rossweisse into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around her and letting the girl cry into his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. "It was a small caliber bullet in an unimportant place. It didn't even reach my lung. I'm fine, Rose." Issei's words did nothing to calm the girl. He put his hand on her chin and tilted her face up, so she'd look him in the eye.

"Hey, Rose. I'm fine." Issei repeated soothingly. He wiped her eyes, and hugged her again. Slowly, she began to stop crying. "I heal fast. They said all that would be left in a month is a little scar, so stop crying. I'm fine." He repeated, stroking the back of her head. Rossweisse sniffled, wiping her face.

"That doesn't make it better…" She said, sniffling.

"What do I have to do to make it up to you?" Issei whispered into her ear, slowly rubbing her back.

"To make up getting shot…?"

"To make up not telling you."

"...Stop getting hurt, for one."

"Oh yeah, that'll happen."

"Issei...close your eyes." Rossweisse said, pulling away from him a tad but not leaving his arms.

"Why?" Issei asked, but closed his eyes anyway.

"I'm going to help you. Don't peek." Rossweisse said. She looked up to make sure his eyes were closed tight, then placed her hand over his wound. A magic circle appeared, and the wound began to close, the stitches disappearing. Issei opened his eyes in shock, feeling the healing magic, and Rossweisse kissed him on the lips before he could even peek. Issei shut his eyes and leaned into the kiss, too surprised to react to her blatant use of magic.

Finished with the healing, Rossweisse started to pull back from the kiss, only to have Issei put his arms around her and pull her back in. Though surprised, she didn't mind. A few moments later, Issei pulled his head back. He looked down at his chest, where all that was left of the previously gnarly wound was a fingernail sized scar. The stitches had disappeared, and the swelling had gone down.

"You healed me. You healed my bullet wound." Issei said, touching his chest.

"Uh, yeah...crazy, right?" Rossweisse said, fidgeting nervously. She hoped he'd react well. Learning about magic for the first time was an interesting experience.

Issei laughed suddenly, startling her.

"So, you know magic. You've known magic this whole time." Issei said, resting his forehead against hers with a smile on his face. The serious vibe from before had vanished, replaced by one of happiness.

"Wait, you know about magic?" Rossweisse asked, mildly shocked. She had a light smile on her face too, and a blush graced her cheeks. Her arms were wrapped around Issei's neck, and his were around her waist. They looked like they were like ballroom dancing, except a lot closer and not moving.

"Are you kidding? I've known about magic since we were kids. I'm bummed you didn't say anything sooner."

Rossweisse laughed, dumbfounded. "I didn't think you knew magic."

"I don't. I know _about_ magic."

Rossweisse smirked. "Oh, of course. Someone like you doesn't have the capacity to be a mage like us intellectuals." She joked, winking.

"Issei no understand. Durhur." Issei said, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth. Rossweisse laughed at the joke.

"I'm a pretty good mage. I can teach you, if you want."

"I'd love that. Knowing you, though, I'm sure you're not just a normal mage. Let me guess...Norwegian...genius...related to Gondul...you're a Valkyrie."

Rossweisse giggled, and leaned a bit more into him. "Spot on. One of Odin's finest."

Issei laughed. "That old bastard. Would you believe he's the one who pointed you out to me in the airport, all those years ago?"

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Old coot knew I'd fall for you."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"Are you? Me too." Issei said. He fell onto the loveseat, pulling Rossweisse on top of him. She yelped, but didn't resist.

"This is quite the naughty position, for a student and teacher to be in." Issei said, smirking. She was laying across the top of the still-shirtless Issei, and her sizable breasts were pushing into his bare chest. Issei was fine with it, of course, and frankly speaking, Rossweisse was too.

Rossweisse heavily blushed, but didn't move. "I'm not a teacher. You got me fired." She said, tracing a circle where his bullet wound used to be.

"So you're a teacher when it's convenient, is what I'm hearing."

"That about sums it up."

"So this is fine?" Issei asked with a smirk.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be here." Rossweisse said with a smirk of her own.

Issei gave a devilish smile. "You know, if anyone saw us, you'd never get a teaching job in Japan again."

"I think somehow I'd manage. This is more fun than teaching, anyway." Rossweisse said, laying her head in the crook of Issei's neck.

Issei smiled, stroking her silky silver hair. "I'm glad we agree." Rossweisse didn't reply, she just sighed happily and closed her eyes. A few moments later, she yawned.

Issei chuckled. "What am I, a mattress?"

"Mhmm. Soft, warm." Rossweisse murmured into his chest, not looking up.

"I'm anything but soft." Issei said. He wasn't lying, his chiseled physique was almost rock hard.

"Soft-hearted." Rossweisse said tiredly.

"You might be right." Issei said, smiling. "So, are we just gonna sleep like this? Cus that would be a-okay with me."

"Mhmm."

"Sounds like a plan." Issei blew two short whistles, one after another, and Mischief instantly woke up. He looked around quickly, till his eyes landed on Issei. The boy gestured with his hands, and Mischief jumped off the couch, and ran over to the loveseat, jumping up on top of Rossweisse. Both her and Issei groaned at the immense weight, but Mischief was quick to reposition. He laid down alongside them, on the edge of the loveseat.

"There, we've got a fluffy space heater. Now we can sleep." The wolf's fur had almost covered the two of them, and it was very warm, making for extreme comfort.

"Mmmm." Rossweisse hummed in agreement, already half asleep. Issei smiled softly, then laid his head back against the cushion of the loveseat. Moments later, both of his companions were fast asleep, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Rossweisse knew about magic. Issei figured she'd learn at some point, since Gondul was a mage herself, but for some reason she hadn't wanted to teach her when they were kids. He didn't know the reason, but whatever it was, she'd apparently passed it. Valkyries were said to be immensely powerful demigod warriors of Asgard, and if Rossweisse really was one, she'd overcome whatever her crutch had been in a big way. Issei was happy for her.

Between the comforting presence of his girlfriend, and the warmth and softness of his wolf, it was probably the coziest he'd ever been. So, within minutes, he'd drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Issei had opened his eyes no longer than a second before a wave of more intense heat than anything he'd ever felt forced him to close them. He put his hand in front of his face, and tried to open them again, this time withstanding the temperature. What he saw made him doubt his own sanity.

He stood on a grassy plain, with a massive inferno some 20 feet away. Issei frantically looked around, searching for any sign of where he was or how he got there, but nothing stood out. In the distance, far beyond him, tornadoes of flame blazed. Not seeing an imminent threat, Issei calmed down.

' _I was asleep. I fell asleep with Rossweisse, and that's where I still am. There's no logical way to go from a couch in Japan to a fiery hellscape. I must be dreaming.'_

" **A smart one, I see."** Issei almost fell over in shock as a booming voice resonated from within the inferno. A bout of fierce laughter came afterwards, shaking the very earth he stood on. The boy was so shocked, he didn't even question the voice's apparent ability to read his thoughts.

"Who are you? Where are we?"

" **Your mind. Or rather, your soul."**

"My soul is better than this. I paid a hundred thousand down on a nice soul, this better not be it!" Issei yelled, trying to keep his cool.

" **Ha! You've got a sense of humor, I see! Despite your situation, you're keeping calm and cracking jokes. What's your secret?"** The voice asked, feigning curiosity.

Issei hesitated to answer. "...You're in my soul, you tell me!" The mildly frightened boy had to shout to even almost hear himself. Between the raging inferno and the blazing fire tornadoes, the grassland was extremely loud.

" **You want me to tell you** _ **your**_ **secret?"**

"I'm all ears!"

" **If you insist. Don't get mad at me."**

"Try me!"

" **Very well. You make jokes because it's all you can do. You're not smart like your mate or strong like your father. All you are is funny!"**

The disembodied voice from the fire was completely right, and Issei knew it. He suddenly found himself feeling very angry and insecure.

"Is that so?!" Issei yelled, trying to play it off like he didn't care.

" **And that's another thing. You act like you don't care, because you care too much. You're afraid if you get attached to anyone or anything, it'll be ripped away from you like the girl was."** The voice said, ripping Issei's nonchalant attitude to shreds.

The voice's words enraged Issei. It was absolutely, 100 percent right. In no more than a minute, whoever was speaking had torn into his deepest insecurities without a second thought.

"Fuck you! How do you even know that!?"

" **I know everything about you, Issei. And I know that you're worried beyond measure that you can't protect your mate. She's a Valkyrie, and you're a random nobody. She's far past your level, now."**

"Shut up! So what if I'm not smart or strong?! I'm plenty enough to protect her, I always have been!" Issei yelled, feeling threatened.

" **Oh, like you did with the wolf? The only reason you even survived that encounter is because you carry your father's blood."**

"I won by myself! No one helped! I can protect her from anything!"

" **Is that what you think?!"** The voice boomed, and the ground shook, rattling Issei like a ragdoll. " **Then, what would you do if I attacked her? Would you wrestle me, like some wolf?!"** It bellowed, a hint of humor to the impossibly deep voice.

"If that's what it takes, then yes!"

" **Let me change your mind!"** All of a sudden, the noise from the fire seemed to grow quiet, and a massive stomping sound could be hard. Issei watched in awe and horror as a ridiculously large western dragon stepped out of the inferno, flames curling out of its mouth.

" **The is always a bigger fish, Issei! You need to be stronger!"** The dragon advanced at an alarming pace, shouting all the while. Issei stumbled backwards a few steps out of fear, and fell down on the ground. The dragon stalked forward until he stood over the boy, turning his scale-covered head to look Issei in the eyes.

" **Someday, it won't be enough. You won't be strong enough to save her, not by yourself. You need help."**

"Maybe. Maybe not." Issei said, scooting away from the dragon.

The dragon sighed. " **Don't you wish you could be more than some weakling?"** The dragon asked, it's massive head mere inches from Issei. In a flash, it'd switched from a threatening and dark tone to a soothing one.

"Of course I do. But, I can't. I don't know magic." Issei said, looking up into the dragon's blazing orange eyes. He knew he should be terrified, but he didn't sense any kind of threat from the reptile.

" **Magic isn't the only thing in the supernatural world, Issei. I can give you power, if you want."**

"Power?"

" **Power to dominate. Power to protect."**

"I don't understand."

" **They never do, at first. Oh, it would seem your time is up. Think about it, partner! Power!"** The dragon let loose a terrifying roar, and Issei looked just in time to see a fire tornado consume him. Issei screamed, and everything went black.

* * *

Issei awoke to the feeling of being poked in the cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, then turned to the offending party, a worried looking Rossweisse. She'd apparently taken a shower, evident by her damp hair and slightly moist clothes. She'd changed into a simple gray t-shirt and some black athletic shorts. She knelt beside his place on the couch, a concerned expression on her face.

"Issei? Are you okay?" She asked, looking at him. Issei looked down at himself, and realized he was the only one still on the loveseat. Mischief and Rossweisse were beside him, both of them looking at him anxiously.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked. He sat up, rubbing his head. He felt like he was hungover, and his head hurt. His eyes burned, like there was smoke or dirt in them.

"You kept thrashing, and you're sweating. I thought you were having a nightmare." Rossweisse said, pointing at his chest. He followed her finger, and sure enough, he was covered in cold sweat.

"I...I think I was. I can't remember anything." Issei said, clutching his temples. His head _hurt_.

"Are you alright?"

"I think...I think so. Yeah, I'm fine." Issei said, running his hands all over his body and checking for problems. Nothing sprang to mind, and he didn't feel anything wrong outside of his odd symptoms.

Rossweisse breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I was worried, I thought you might've caught a fever or something."

"No, I'm all good. Oh, wait...ack!" Issei suddenly fell back and clutched his chest, writhing around and groaning.

"Issei?! Issei!" Rossweisse yelled, not understanding. "What's wrong?!"

Issei continued to thrash for a few moments, then fell limp as if it never happened. He took Rossweisse's hands, and looked her in the eyes.

"Rose…"

"What is it Issei? What's wrong?" Rossweisse asked, looking worried out of her mind.

"Come closer…" He groaned quietly. She leaned closer. "Closer…" Rossweisse was to the point where she was hovering right over his face, waiting for him to say something. He didn't say anything else for several moments.

"Issei…?" Rossweisse asked hesitantly.

Issei's head shot forward, closing the gap between her lips and his. He kissed the shocked girl for a couple seconds, then pulled back with a massive smile. Rossweisse's mouth hung open, and a blush graced her cheeks. Slowly recollecting herself, she frowned for a moment.

"You are the worst. I was really worried, you know?" She said, a faint smile replacing her frown.

"Sorry. I can't help it." Issei laughed, sitting back up and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"So are you actually okay?" Rossweisse asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm all good." Issei stood up off the couch, stretching. He reached down to where his shirt was on the coffee table, then pulled it over himself.

Oddly enough, when he picked up the silver shirt, he felt a flash of displeasure, though he couldn't be sure why.

"So, what should we do?" Rossweisse asked, tilting her head. She'd stood up next to him, moving from her place kneeling by the couch. Mischief stood between her legs, eagerly looking up at Issei.

"Hmm...I don't know. I didn't have anything in mind. What do you want to do?" Issei asked.

"I think we should go to your house and let your parents know you're okay, since you were out all night. Also, tell them you're healed." Rossweisse said, pointing at his chest.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Issei said, rubbing his chest. The only sign he'd ever been hurt at all was that the skin was little tender. "Thanks, Rose." Issei said sincerely, looking his girlfriend in the eyes.

"Of course. What kind of g-girlfriend would I be if I let you stay hurt?" Rossweisse said. She tried to speak properly, but the word 'girlfriend' was still very fresh to her, and she couldn't quite say it without stuttering. Issei found it incredibly cute.

"So, we're going to my place?" Issei asked.

"In a bit. You need a shower."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"I'm saying you smell like you slept with a wolf all night." Mischief accentuated her statement with a halfhearted yowl.

"You might have a point." Issei said, sniffing his arms. He grimaced. For the most part, wolves smell like dogs, but there's a distinct tinge of 'wild' in their scent, and it had definitely rubbed off on Issei.

"Mhmm. I already showered, so you're good to go."

Issei sighed. "I guess I'll go, since I wouldn't want to stink up your house." He said, exaggerating his smell.

"You don't stink _that_ bad. Mostly." Rossweisse said with a smirk. She pointed towards a room in the back of the house, and Issei went that way. As he passed her, she made a show about waving her hand in front of her nose, making Issei laugh.

Rossweisse watched Issei leave, and as soon as he was gone, she ran to her kitchen with an excited look on her face. Mischief followed close behind her.

* * *

The first minute or so of Issei's shower was spent trying to figure out which knob was hot water. As far as Issei was concerned, trying to work someone else's shower is tantamount to figuring out alien technology, and Rossweisse's was no exception.

Once he'd finally gotten it to scalding hot, just like he liked it, he was under the water for no more than 5 minutes before he'd smelled something burning. At first he'd assumed it was just Rossweisses' water heater, and he ignored it. But, the smell persisted. Curious, Issei raised his head and sniffed.

He was trying to process the smell when he heard a scream.

"Rossweisse!" Issei yelled in pure desperation as he nearly tripped, trying to get out of the shower as fast as he could.

His eyes wide, Issei moved to flee the bathroom as quickly as possible, not grabbing anything but his dirty pants in his rush to make sure Rossweisse was okay. He jumped into the pants, then practically flew out of the bathroom and down the hallway to where the scream came from.

There was a thin layer of smoke in the air as Issei burst into Rossweisse's kitchen. Issei was greeted by the sight of Rossweisse with an apron on, struggling to contain a skillet that was very much on fire. He stopped, and sighed in relief. He'd heard the scream and assumed she was in danger, so to see her just freaking out at some cooking was a major weight off his shoulders.

Rossweisse hadn't noticed he was there, being too engrossing with her failed attempt at cooking. Issei smirked, and decided to try and 'help.' He snuck behind her, and without the frantic girl realizing he was there, he snuck his arms under hers.

Now, Rossweisse thought Issei was still in the shower. She had no idea he was right behind her. So, imagine her surprise when the shirtless and dripping wet boy put his arms under hers and took the skillet in his own hands. The poor girl nearly jumped out of her skin. When she turned her head and saw the grinning face of Issei looking back at her, she nearly collapsed on herself out of relief.

"You've got it just a _little_ hot." Issei said, laughing, as he turned the burner down. The small fire quickly died out. It appeared she'd been trying to cook breakfast; there was charred bacon and some burned eggs still in the skillet.

"I...I was trying to make you breakfast, but it didn't go so well…" Rossweisse said, tilting her head and looking sad.

"No biggie. Looks fine to me." Issei said, poking the food in the skillet.

Suddenly, the position they were in registered with Rossweisse. The girl immediately started blushing violently. Issei was still soaking wet, and his muscles gleamed. He looked _hot_ , and there wasn't even an inch between the two of them. If this was a cartoon, she'd have steam coming out of her ears for sure.

Rossweisse's mouth and eyes opening and closed rapidly. A hundred questions swirled around her mind, but only one reached the surface. "Did you leave the shower running?"

Issei laughed. "That's not important. Look, I'm gonna help. Watch." The grinning boy said, trying to refocus Rossweisse on what was left of the food in the pan. Looking over her shoulder, he took the skillet off the heated burner, making sure the already-burned food wouldn't get any worse. Unwrapping himself from Rossweisse, he picked up another skillet she'd had out on the counter, and collected the eggs and bacon she hadn't used. He put just a bit of water in the skillet, added several strips of bacon, turned the heat back on, and slid it over the burner. The raw meat started sizzling, and a delicious smell filled the smoky room.

Rossweisse had stepped aside, watching Issei work with a defeated look on her face. She picked up her skillet, and moved to throw the contents into a nearby trash can, but Issei grabbed her wrist before she could.

"What are you doing? Don't throw my breakfast away." Issei said, a curious look on his face. Rossweisse looked between him and the burnt food, not understanding.

"It's burnt."

"So?"

"So, it's hardly even edible!"

"And?"

"And you're already making something else…"

"Not for me. This is all yours, schnookums." Issei said with a smirk. The boy used a nickname he'd heard his dad use, and it always seemed to make his mother laugh, so why not use it for Rossweisse?

The girl's mouth opened and closed blankly as she tried to come up with a coherent reply. Laughing, Issei let go of his gentle grip on the girl's arm, and took the pan from her, setting it back down on the counter.

"I'm gonna eat it. You didn't honestly think I'd get rid of it, did you?" Issei asked, a questioning look on his face.

"You're really going to eat that...?" Rossweisse asked quietly.

"Duh. Why would I ever throw away your handmade breakfast?" Issei asked, looking genuinely confused. He shook his head, dismissing the odd question she'd asked, and went back to standing over the bacon. Rossweisse hugged him from behind, and put her chin in the crook of his neck. Her cheek was nestled against his, and her arms were around his bare chest.

"You're the best." Rossweisse said into his ear.

"Don't forget it. Now look, this is how you do bacon." Issei said, pointing at the skillet. Rossweisse followed his gesture, waiting for his explanation. "You've gotta spread it out, and a little water in the pan makes it better pretty much all around. You don't want the heat up too high, or it'll be crunchy instead of just crisp."

Rossweisse watched Issei work with fascination. He apparently knew what he was doing. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't, not very well. But mom's shown me a few things. I can make a mean breakfast...I think." Issei said, thoughtfully looking up in the air. Suddenly, Rossweisse removed herself from him, and grabbed the other skillet. Issei watched her with a confused look on his face. Before he could react, she threw the burnt food in the trash.

"Make enough for two." Rossweisse said, moving back over to him.

"Wha…?" Issei said, not understanding. "I was going to eat-"

"Oh, I know. I know you would've eaten it, and you probably would've acted like it was the best thing you've ever tasted." Rossweisse said, tilting her head and wearing a sly grin. Issei blushed slightly, not anticipating having his plan so thoroughly seen through.

"I don't know what you mean…" Issei said, scratching his cheek and focusing on the bacon. It was nearly finished.

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm not going to make you eat that mess. No matter how cute it is that you would've." Rossweisse said, smirking.

Issei cocked his head, smiling. "I guess you know how I work." He said, shaking his head. "Oh, hey. The bacon is looking pretty good." He added, looking at the food on the stove.

Issei grabbed some nearby tongs from a jar of utensils, then looked around for something to move the bacon to. He couldn't find anything, and looked to Rossweisse with a nonverbal question. She was quick on the assist, taking a paper plate out of a cabinet and handing it to him. He muttered thanks, and switched the bacon from the skillet to the plate, setting it on the counter. Without replacing the skillet, he cracked four eggs in it.

"You're putting the eggs in the grease?" Rossweisse asked, not following his logic. She stood beside him, watching him work.

"Mhmm. That way, they take some of the taste and you don't have to coat the pan with anything to keep them from sticking." Issei said matter-of-factly.

"Wow...you'd be a good teacher, Issei." Rossweisse offered, impressed.

"Ha! I doubt it." Issei said, laughing at the suggestion.

Without any further conversation, Issei finished the eggs, which took a significantly shorter time to cook than the meat. He made two plates of eggs and bacon, and he and Rossweisse both sat down at her table. They both picked at the food and made conversation.

"Hey, how'd you know I like scrambled eggs?" Rossweisse asked, suddenly realizing he'd made her favorite type of the food.

"The same way you knew I liked mine scrambled." Issei offered. From what he could tell of the burned mess that was Rossweisse's attempt at breakfast, she'd been making scrambled eggs.

Rossweisse smiled. Of course he'd know. "You can really remember all the way back then?" She asked, referring to their time in Norway. They'd learned almost everything about each other, favorite kind of eggs included.

"Not everything. Just some stuff." Issei said.

"Really? What all do you remember about me?" Rossweisse asked, curious.

"Hmmm... your favorite music is orchestra, your favorite color is red, you're a total Star Wars nerd, you don't like to sleep alone, your favorite comic book character is Thor-"

"Okay, okay! That's enough! Geez, you're embarrassing me…" Rossweisse said, her face red.

"Embarrassing? What about that was embarrassing?" Issei asked. He found her reaction _adorable_ , sure, but he didn't really get it.

"...Well, I…" Rossweisse couldn't come up with anything. "I don't know, it just is!" She finally said, exasperated.

"That's what I thought." Issei replied, smirking.

They ate and talked for a few more minutes, before a sudden realization came crashing down on Rossweisse.

"Hey, Issei…" She said, quiet.

"Hm?"

"Is the shower still running?"

"...Oops."

"Issei!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! It's been over a month since I updated this, so uh...sorry about that. I try not to take that long on updates, but I've been _very_ busy lately. Things have just recently settled down now, though, so updates might start coming out as fast as they used to...maybe. Here's hoping.**

 **Okay, well, that's that. I don't really have much to say, so I'll just go ahead and stop. Read and Review!**

* * *

"What? You're healed?" Anna asked, shocked.

The Hyoudou parents sat at their kitchen table while Issei and Rossweisse stood nearby, the two of them explaining the situation like Rossweisse had suggested at her house. Mischief snored lazily next to Anna's legs.

Issei wore the same white shirt and black jeans that he'd been wearing the day before, as he'd never had a chance to change. The jacket, however, was _coated_ in wolf hair, just like Rossweisse had predicted, and so he'd simply thrown it into the laundry room when he'd gotten back to his house.

Rossweisse had changed into more casual clothes, a pair of black jogging pants and a grey and white striped long-sleeve shirt. Her silver hair fell loose and unadorned around her shoulders, as she'd taken out the ponytail she'd had earlier.

"Yup. Courtesy of your daughter-in-law. _She_ actually knows healing magic." Issei said, gesturing his thumb over his shoulder, where Rossweisse stood timidly behind him. The jab was at his mother and father, who, between the two of them, didn't know a single healing spell and thus were unable to heal him after his injury.

"It was a simple healing spell. I just wish he'd told me sooner that he got shot." Rossweisse said, narrowing her eyes at him. He grinned in response, and his parents chuckled.

"That's great! Our idiot son can't seem to keep himself from taking the bullet for people, literally and metaphorically. It's good to know you can patch him up if he ever gets maimed trying to save a cat from a tree or anything." Anna said, the trio laughing at the silent and blushing boy.

"Tch. I can't help being fantastic." Issei said, faking a frown.

"It comes from your father's side." Gorou said, smirking.

"You do have a heroic streak, don't you?" Rossweisse asked, deciding it would be an opportune moment to get lost in her boyfriend's eyes. She turned to Issei and didn't look away, making him blush. Their moment was cut short when Anna started asking questions again, drawing the silver haired girl's attention.

"Mother told me you're a Valkyrie. Is that true?" Anna asked, eyes suddenly wide and bright with curiosity. She'd had the opportunity to become a Valkyrie when she was younger, but due to certain circumstances, she'd been forced to choose between that and staying with Gorou. Little Issei had been the certain circumstance, of course. It should be obvious by now what Anna's choice in the matter was.

"It is, yes. I became a Valkyrie at the age of eighteen." Rossweisse explained.

"Whoa! That makes you the youngest one ever, I think." Gorou said, shocked.

"That's my niece for you. Top of the line and the best of the best, no exceptions." Anna said with a proud smile.

"Whoa, easy. You calling her your niece makes it sound like we're cousins." Issei said apprehensively.

"But...you _are_ cousins. Her mother is my sister." Anna explained rhetorically.

"Not by blood, though." Issei said, narrowing his eyes like he was making sure he wasn't accidentally dating his blood cousin.

"Of course. Do you honestly think Gondul and I would've let you date your actual cousin? We aren't savages, Issei."

"I don't know why you're fighting it so hard. Incest is wincest, son." Gorou said, a perverse smile on his face. Rossweisse and Issei had the common sense to look disgusted while Anna's grin turned sinister.

"Care to repeat that vulgar comment, dearest?" Said the demon who'd appeared in Anna's place.

" _Anyway,_ that's not important." Issei interjected, only moments before his mother could kill his father. "What _is_ important, is Rossweisse has offered to teach me magic. I accepted, of course, because _you_ never would." Issei said abruptly, narrowing his eyes at Anna.

His mother looked hurt by the words, but she didn't argue their validity. "I see. I hope you understand what that means, Issei." Anna said without a hint of her normal humor in her voice. She spoke with steel in her words, angered at all her work to keep Issei mundane being undone.

"I do. It means I can better protect those close to me." Issei replied with the same amount of resolve.

"It also means you'll never live another normal day in your life. I want you to fully grasp the consequences of the path you're about to follow, son. It's not an easy one." Anna said, soft but firm.

Issei didn't say anything in response, not right away. All he did was turn his right hand palm-up, and point it at Anna. Without a word, a gust of fresh spring air hit her in the face, rustling his mother's hair. Her eyes went wide as a green Norse magic circle faded away in the palm of Issei's hands.

"I'm not _about_ to follow anything. I've already started." Issei said, matter-of-factly.

"You already know wind magic?" Anna said, surprised.

"Rossweisse is a good teacher." Issei replied. "So good that I even learned a few spells on the way over here."

"He only destroyed _one_ of my windows." Rossweisse muttered.

"Then... you already know the basis of Norse Magic?" Anna asked.

"Yup. Something about Odin killing Ymir, and setting Magic loose upon the world."

"And you've already managed to tap into the River?"

"Obviously."

Norse Magic heavily relies on one principle; drawing and conducting power from the Source of All Magic, a river of pure magical power created when the All Father, Odin, slew the father of Giants, Ymir, at the Beginning of Things. The brutal act of the Gallows God and his brothers tearing Ymir to pieces let loose the primordial being's immense mana into a river of energy flowing in and around the entire world, creating magic.

When a normal, unaffiliated human mage casts a spell, there is three steps they must take. Calculation, the direct application of values pertaining to magic and the use of it; Memorization, the recollection of incantations and spells, using ancient languages and words of power; and finally, Understanding, the most important step. When one uses a spell, they must _fully comprehend_ the effect the spell will have on the world, and if they don't, the consequences can be dire. Now, with Norse Magic, one can simply draw power from the Source and let it reinforce or even replace their own spell, partially bypassing or even totally skipping the first two steps.

For example, if you were to cast a spell of fire as an unaffiliated mage, you would simply calculate the amount of your own power needed to perform the spell, memorize it's incantation or cast, and then understand the effect it has on the world around you. As a Norse Mage, however, Calculation and Memorizatin can be overlooked in lieu of the River's natural power.

You don't need to use your _own_ energy for the spell, you can just draw from the infinite and all-encompassing River of Power to cast your magic. You also don't need to Memorize anything, as you just let the River do the work for you, and as long as one has a firm understanding of their own magic and power, _anything_ is possible using the Well of Power at the Source of All Things.

That being said, Norse Magic isn't as easy as you'd think. While a normal magician must complete the three steps to have their will made real, a Norse Mage must only complete the third, and one more. The mage must understand the magic, and connect with the River.

That might seem simple to a novice, but the simple fact is, it's _far_ more difficult to connect with the River than one might assume. Normally, the act requires an intense amount of time and training, but with special cases like Issei (who's already more than mentally and physically ready to handle the power) being under the tutelage of Rossweisse (one of the most skilled teachers and mages _ever_ ) connecting to the River can be done in an afternoon. Special things like tattoos and runes can be used to make the connection easier or more efficient, but they are by no means necessary. Also, a great faith in and understanding of the Norse Pantheon is required for one to connect with the River. Failure to _truly_ believe in the All Father or his magics can weaken or even sever your connection to the Source.

Returning to the topic at hand, Issei's mother was understandably surprised at her son's quick integration into the River.

"Impossible." Anna said in sheer disbelief. It had taken her near a month to fully grasp the concept of the River, and another still to connect with it. Issei claimed to have done it in a few hours.

"Oh, so you'll believe Rossweisse becoming a Valkyrie at eighteen but not me connecting with the River in a day? Do I need to show you again?" Issei asked. He'd _obviously_ been connected with the River, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to invoke the spring breeze like he had.

"I guess you're right...it's impressive, is all." Anna said, relenting.

"Of course it is. Between you and Dad, I'm going to have plenty of natural talent with magic. Not to mention, having the smartest Valkyrie ever as a teacher isn't going to hurt any." Issei said, nonchalant. While he put on a stony face, in reality, he was more than excited to finally have something supernatural under his belt. His dad was a mage, his mom was a mage, his girlfriend and grandmother were both mages...it was a tad embarrassing that he didn't know any magic whatsoever. Till now, that is.

Rossweisse blushed a tad at his praise of her. While she _was_ undoubtedly the smartest valkyrie alive, it was refreshing to hear someone brag about it that wasn't her.

"So can you do anything else? Or is tussling hair your strong suit?" Gorou asked, a competitive smile on his face.

Issei returned his father's grin with one of his own. He raised both his hands palm up, slightly tilted towards one another to where it looked like he was holding an invisible orb. Without so much as a flash of light, a fire the size of a bowling ball sprung to life in his hands, leaping between his outstretched palms not unlike an overexcited insect. His father watched with unbridled excitement, _beyond_ proud of his son for learning so fast. Gorou chuckled with pride, but decided to mess with the boy.

"That's a neat trick, but doesn't it look like it's getting smaller?" Gorou asked, cocking his head with a knowing smile. Issei furrowed his brows in confusion, and looked from his father back down to the orb of flames. True to the man's word, the fire seemed to be rapidly decreasing in size. Issei clenched his hands, dispersing the rapidly depleting fire spell. He looked at his laughing father with an unspoken question, but the man didn't say anything. Anna, too, looked to be in on what was happening, as she had the slightest smirk gracing her face.

Rossweisse was watching with rapt attention, and she noticed Gorou's eyes glow the faintest white upon Issei's fire losing it's size. Not only that, but she caught the faintest feeling of a draconic aura, not unlike the sensation given by Dragon magic users. She briefly wondered if Gorou was a sacred gear user or a dragon mage, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. After all, wouldn't Gondul have told her if her uncle was a dragon?

"Did I do something wrong? It should've gotten bigger, not smaller…" Issei said, looking at Rossweisse.

"You did everything right, as far as I could see. I think the explanation is over there…" Rossweisse said, pointing to the faintly chuckling Gorou. Issei followed her finger, and a look of realization fell over him as the pieces clicked.

"You old fart! Did you fizzle out my fireball?" Issei asked, a half smile on his face. He was a tad miffed, but he could appreciate a joke.

"Hah!" Gorou laughed out loud, glad his son finally figured it out. Anna laughed too, fully aware of what her husband had done.

Issei, wanting to get an edge up on his father, flicked his finger towards the man's head. Without even a magic circle forming, the man's normally tame brown hair stood straight on end, giving him a sort of mohawk-esque afro. Anna and Rose burst out laughing, and Gorou stood up, frantically trying to smooth out his hair and being unable to do so, much to his dismay. Issei smirked in triumph as his father fled the room, rushing to his bathroom to try and fix his hairdo.

"You really learned all these spells today?" Anna said, after her and Rossweisse calmed down.

"Mhmm." Issei hummed, twirling a spec of flame around his fingers, his mother watching with pride.

"He really learned all these spells today?" Anna repeated, looking at Rossweisse this time.

"Oi!" Issei yelled in frustration, his answer totally ignored. Anna didn't even acknowledge him, so he just went back to toying with the flame.

"He did, yes. Issei's hunger for learning is insatiable." Rossweisse commented, flicking her right index finger at Issei's quarter sized fireball and completely extinguishing it with a jet of frosty wind.

"Hey!" The boy yelled, his fun over.

"That's amazing. I'm proud of you, son. You too, niece. You've both become fine young adults." Anna said, the delight evident on her face. Issei beamed, and Rossweisse blushed at the praise.

" _Alright you brat, fix my hair!"_ Gorou yelled from another room, apparently tired of not being able to remove Issei's spell. The boy smiled, and snapped his fingers.

Gorou's relieved sigh could be heard all the way in the kitchen.

Anna chuckled. "So, what are you two planning on doing today?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, actually. We haven't talked about anythi-" "We're going to the carnival, of course." Rossweisse started to say they didn't have anything to do, and Issei quickly interrupted her. The girl looked at him in surprise, his plans completely unknown to her.

"Ah, the carnival? Your father and I are going too! Maybe we'll see each other!" Anna said, excited.

"That would be...weird." Issei replied, visibly uncomfortable at the suggestion.

"Carnival? What are the two of you talking about?" Rossweisse asked, without a clue in the world as to what was being discussed.

"Every year at this time, Kuoh has a couple's carnival. It's a great time. Normally, Gorou and I would go by ourselves, and since Issei refused to date anyone besides his darling stepcousin-" "Hey!" "he couldn't go. It's absolutely for couples, no exceptions, so this is his first time going." Anna explained, much to Issei's chagrin.

"You wouldn't date anyone but me?" Rossweisse asked Issei, completely ignoring what they were actually talking about.

Issei started to say something, but Anna was quick to intercept him. "Oh no, not a chance. He's been asked out a few times, actually, and once by this _gorgeous_ black-haired girl from another school. She was a real angel, totally pretty! And he even turned _her_ down. 'She might be cute, but she's nowhere near as gorgeous as Rossw-'" Issei's mother jumped in to explain before he could, and then was silenced as the blushing boy practically leapt across the room to cover her mouth with his hands.

"Stop, mom!" Anna laughed behind his grip as her son frantically tried to stop her from spilling the beans about his fixation on dating Rossweisse.

"Issei, that's so sweet…" Rossweisse said, looking at him with adoring eyes.

"Ahaha…" Issei laughed nervously, letting go of his mother.

"Come on Issei, where's your composed and cool attitude? You're supposed to be a romantic or something." Anna teased, poking fun at the departure from his normal personality.

Gorou walked back into the kitchen to see Issei glaring at Anna, who was laughing with Rossweisse at something.

"What did I miss?" Gorou asked, absentmindedly smoothing his hair.

"Just Issei getting embarrassed for once." Anna said, strengthening Issei's glare.

"Ah. Well, now I'm just sad." Gorou said, wishing he would've seen what happened.

"So, when is this carnival?" Rossweisse asked, steering the conversation back to normal. Gorou sat down at the table, and Issei returned to Rose's side.

"A little bit later today, around noon. We'll be going in a few hours, but it starts earlier than that if the two of you want to go sooner." Anna explained in a semi-serious way, finally done with teasing Issei.

"We're gonna go at night." Issei said. Gorou and Anna looked at him with surprise, and Rossweisse, once again, had no idea what he meant.

"Really?" Gorou asked. "Are you sure?"

"What's wrong with going at night?" Rossweisse asked, confused. She was ignored.

"I think it's a great idea." Anna said, a gleeful but worrisome smile on her face. Issei's mother looked like she was plotting something.

"Is something special at night?" Rossweisse asked.

"Oh, Rose, it's nothing too major, it's just...Kuoh's been having this carnival for a long time, see, and the nighttime part of it is related to a very old tradition where...oh. I see. Nevermind, dearest. It's just prettier in the dark." Anna started to explain, but she saw Issei shoot her a withering glare from over Rossweisse's shoulder and immediately stopped. She knew what he was trying to do, and was a-ok with it.

Rossweisse looked very confused, but didn't press the issue.

Issei inwardly sighed, relieved. His plan was nearly spoiled by his mother, but thankfully she'd caught on. Now, all that was left to do is wait until later and go to the carnival.

"So, what are the both of you going to do until later? Your father and I were going to go eat lunch, if you want to join us." Anna said.

Issei looked at Rossweisse, and the silver haired girl nodded. "Sure, we'll go." The boy said. "Where to?"

* * *

"Yo, Koga!" Gorou yelled boisterously. Issei and Rossweisse, as well as Issei's parents and Mischief, had just entered a quaint diner near their house. Gorou was actually great friends with the owner and main chef, Koga Eishi, and the two of them had grown up together.

The diner itself was a small family establishment, run by Koga, his wife, and their daughter. It had a mostly light brown color scheme, with bright light streaming in through the windows and casting a homey glow on everything. The whole restaurant gave off a very comfortable vibe. There were tables scattered neatly, and a large counter to order at, beyond which was the kitchen where Koga and family prepared food. No one was currently in the shop, save for the Hyoudou family (plus Rossweisse) and Koga, who was in the back.

"Who is that, yelling in my shop? Is that Gorou I hear?" Yelled Koga, before appearing from in the kitchen and opening a hatch in the counter to go through. He approached Gorou with a smile on his face, and the two of them laughed and then hugged.

Gorou looked almost like a child next to Koga. The man was just over six foot tall, as compared to Gorou's five foot nine inches, and he was built with thick muscle. His straight black hair badly contrasted Gorou's brown 'do in a weird way, and it made for a rather comical sight, all things considered.

"I see you've got a little family put together, huh? Hi, Anna." Koga said, giving Anna a side hug. He looked at Issei then, and made a noise like he couldn't believe his eyes. "Wow! Is this...could this be Issei? The little squirt's gone and grown up big and strong! What happened?" The man said, laughing. Issei grinned, and they shook hands. Koga clapped him on the back good-naturedly. "It's good to see you, kiddo." He said, backing away.

"You saw me, like, last week." Issei said, straightening his shirt. He'd changed into some clothes that weren't dirty. He now had on a black t-shirt, and normal blue jeans.

"So?"

Koga was basically an uncle to Issei. Gorou had known the man his whole life, and they were best friends through and through. He'd known Anna since Gorou met her, and he was there when Issei was born.

"Who's this, then?" Koga asked, gesturing to Rossweisse.

"This is Rossweisse, my niece and my son's girlfriend." Gorou said, offering zero other explanation. Issei and Rossweisse cringed. Anna giggled.

"Uh, Gorou...could you repeat that for me, just one time? I could've sworn you said your boy's girlfriend was your niece." Koga said, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"Nope, you heard right. Issei's dating his cousin." Issei shot Gorou a look of pure 'what the hell, man?' and Rossweisse put her head in her hands.

Koga grabbed Issei by the collar of his shirt and started to shake him violently. "Issei! What the hell, man?! We don't date our cousins! What's wrong with you!?" Koga said, eyes wide.

Mischief watched keenly, and almost ran to his Alpha's side, but nothing about the black-hair-man seemed to give off a threatening scent, so he stayed back, behind the she-alpha's legs.

"She's- ugh- she's not my cousin, Koga!" Issei managed to say. Koga pursed his lips, and looked back at Gorou, who was struggling to contain a laugh. Anna was smirking, and Rossweisse looked extremely concerned. Koga, realizing he'd been punked, let go of Issei, who started to gingerly rub his hurt collarbone.

Koga laughed and shook his head. "Ah, whatever. It's good to meet you, Rossweisse. Take care of Issei, huh? This dumbass never stops throwing himself in harm's way. Say, you wouldn't happen to be the cousin he got ate up by wolves for, are you?"

"That's me. It was this wolf right here, actually." Rossweisse said gesturing behind her legs to Mischief. Koga looked where she pointed, only to see he somehow failed to notice a massive wolf enter his restaurant.

"Ohoho! No wonder all my customers ran off! You brought such a beast into my shop!" Koga said, walking over to Mischief. The wolf cocked his head. "Aw, you're just a big sweetie, aren't you?" Koga said, reassuringly. He put his hand on the wolf's head, rubbing between his ears.

Mischief's first instinct was to bite the black-hair-man, and give him a lesson in approaching wildlife. Only Alpha, She-Alpha, and the Alpha's Elders could touch him. But, a sharp glare from the Alpha told Mischief _not_ to bite the man, and instead let him do whatever. So, the wolf was docile, but not by choice.

"Oh, yeah. A big sweetie. He's trying his hardest not to relieve you of your fingers, by the way." Issei said, only half-kidding. Koga stopped petting, and looked at Mischief again. Sure enough, the wolf's hackles were raised and his lips were drawn back in a snarl. He wasn't growling, but the message was received nonetheless. Koga swiftly withdrew his hand.

"Well, anyway. It's good to see you've finally found someone, Issei. Incestious as it is, I can tell you're a great match for each other. As angry as my daughter is going to be, I'm happy for you." Koga said, rustling Issei's hair.

"Why would your daughter be mad?" Rossweisse asked, curious.

"Oh, right. My daughter is sixteen, just a year younger than Issei, and his underclassmen at Kuoh. Coincidentally, she's had a crush on him since they were little. But, he'd never even give her the time of day, always talking about he had someone waiting for him. I guess that's you, huh?" Koga explained, a knowing smile on his face as he realized Rossweisse was the one Issei would always talk about.

"What kind of bum luck do I have to have to get thrown in the spotlight this many times a day?" Issei wondered aloud, rubbing his forehead with his left hand in anguish. Rossweisse just smiled at him, and laced her fingers in with his own, surprising him. He didn't stop her, though.

As fate would have it, today was not destined to be an easy one for Issei. Koga's daughter, Emi, decided now would be a good time to come out of the kitchen and see what all the noise was about.

So, Issei's number two biggest fan was greeted with the sight of him holding hands with a silver haired beauty and looking passionately into her eyes. Koga looked back and saw his pride and joy standing behind the counter, hands over mouth and tears in her eyes. Without a word, she turned and fled back into the kitchen.

"Ah, damn." Koga said, rubbing his temples.

Issei and Rossweisse looked at him, coming back to reality. "What happened?" Issei asked.

"Ah...Emi just saw you two." Koga said, exasperated.

"Oh…sorry." Issei said. He was aware of the unfortunate reality that the situation was his fault, even though he'd done nothing but try and get the poor girl to move on. The heart isn't as easy a matter as that, however, and of course things are always complicated. No matter what Issei did, no matter how hard he tried to let Emi down easy, she was still in love with him. He'd never felt so much as a flicker of feeling towards her outside of being a friend, and he'd told her that more than once, but it's not that easy.

"Oh boy. Well, I guess damage control is part of being a father, huh? Oh well. At least...thanks for not stringing her along, Issei. You've made this way easier on me." Koga said. "You guys...just pop a squat somewhere, and figure out what you want. I'll be back out in a minute." The man said, before retreating into the kitchen to find his daughter.

"Yeesh, Issei. Can't you ever _not_ be a player?" Gorou said, leading them all to a booth near a window.

"I feel really guilty, for some reason…" Issei said, looking at the ground. He and Rossweisse sat opposite Gorou and Anna, and Mischief laid on top of his Alpha's feet under the table.

"Don't. Like Koga said, you didn't play with her heartstrings or pull her along for no reason. It's just a little crush. She'll get over it soon, I promise." Anna said, giving him a thumbs-up.

"I hope so…" Issei said, solemn. He still held Rossweisse's hand.

"I can't help but feel like I've made a bad first impression." Rossweisse said, nervous. She'd seen Emi just before the girl ran away, and the look she got was nothing short of heartbreaking.

"Don't worry about it. Let's all just grab something to eat. You can even get something for Mischief. Today's supposed to be a day of happiness, not bad feelings! It's the carnival!" Gorou said, jolly. Issei and Ross couldn't help but smile, and Anna held his hand under the table.

Rossweisse hummed in agreement, her feeling of guilt washed away by the man's words. "You're right. Hmm...what's good?"

"Koga makes a killer hamburger…"

* * *

"Hey, Emi. How're you doing?" Koga asked, finding her in a corner of the kitchen, on the floor. Her hair was pressed against the wall, and she sat with her face hidden behind her knees.

"I'm fine." She choked out. "Don't worry about me..."

Koga sighed, and sat down beside her. "I get it. I really do."

"No you don't. You just think it's a stupid crush." Emi said, sniffling.

"You're not wrong."

"Well then just go a-"

"But, I know what it's like." Koga said, interrupting her dismissal.

"...You do?" Emi asked, peeking out from behind her knees.

"Mhmm. Want to hear a story?"

"A...story?" Emi asked. She'd always loved it when her father would tell her stories as a child, whether it be stupid things like tripping at the grocery store or epic tales of his adventures with Gorou, she was always interested. The man had a story for every occasion, it seemed.

"Yup. It's a rough one, so stay with me."

"Okay…" Emi said, wiping her eyes.

"Alright. Back about, oh, thirty something years ago, your old dad and your uncle Gorou were in highschool together. Now, your uncle and pop were quite a pair, always breaking hearts and taking names, never stopping to think about the consequences. The two of them never once fell prey to love themselves; they were too cool." Koga said, posing like he was the coolest dude on the planet.

Emi giggled a bit, laughing at how much a dork her father was.

"Oh, but then, one day, this Norwegian girl transfers into our school. She's got the prettiest blonde hair, and her eyes are just...whoa. I mean...wow. Drop dead gorgeous. Naturally, your uncle and dad decide to both try their hands against the foreign beauty, except...we _both_ came up short. Not even a glance for either of us! She was made of ice, I'm telling you!"

Emi laughed for real this time, her face almost devoid of all sadness.

"So, of course, because young boys always want what they can't have, we both fell for this girl, really hard. We were constantly trying to outdo each other, too. I'd get her flowers, he'd get her prettier flowers. He'd get her some chocolate, I'd get her some imported chocolate, you know, the good stuff." Koga said with a wink.

Emi was smiling brightly at this point. Koga had a way with words guaranteed to make someone's day, no matter what.

"And anyway, a couple months later, I'd made no kind of progress...but your uncle Gorou? She'd taken to him. They started dating, leaving your poor old man in the dust, with all his flowers and chocolates and everything. It hurt. It hurt really, really, bad." Koga said, a forlorn expression on his face.

Emi wasn't smiling anymore. The story was hitting too close to home.

"And, you know, people always say, oh, you'll get over it, it's just a crush, yadda yadda. And you know that, logically, they're right, but logic doesn't really matter, does it?" Koga asked.

Emi shook her head sadly, and rested her head on her knees.

"No, it sure doesn't. 'The heart doesn't care about what the head has to say', or something like that. So, back to the story. Your uncle and this girl became practically inseparable, to the point where I couldn't even hang out with him without her being there too. I'm not gonna lie to you; it broke my heart. I cried, a bit. It wasn't fun, not at all."

Emi looked almost as sad as she had before.

"But, you know what? I'd been blind, the whole time."

Emi perked up at his words, not understanding where he was going.

"Because, all while I was trying to chase down that Norwegian girl, there was someone just waiting for me to stop being dumb." Koga said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Emi asked softly.

"It's like this. One day, I got really low. It was raining hard outside, but I was just sitting on a bench and letting it soak me. Thunder was raging, and there was a flood warning in the area, but I didn't care. My heart was so thoroughly broken that I thought there was nothing left for me. And, you know what happened?"

"What?" Emi squeaked out.

"This amazing, perfect, fantastic red-haired girl came up to me with an umbrella, and sat down next to me. She didn't say anything, she just sat there. We shared the umbrella till the storm stopped, and you know what? All of a sudden, I wasn't so worried about Anna anymore."

"Really?" Emi asked, her voice a whisper.

"Really. And the rest…" Koga said, rustling his daughter's beautiful red hair- "...is history."

Koga stood up, and offered his hand to his daughter. She took it, and stood beside him. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Emi...do you see what I'm saying? There's love out there for everyone. You've just gotta find it, is all. Sometimes you'll feel it, with all your heart, but it's just not the right time. It's times like those when you've really gotta just...go with the flow. It wasn't easy, not by a long shot, but I got over Anna. And you know what I got for it? Your mother made me the happiest man alive, and gave me my most precious creation." Koga said, wrapping his daughter in a hug.

"Dad…" Emi said, almost crying again.

"It won't be fun, but you'll get over him. And I know, when you do, you and Issei are gonna be the best of friends. I promise. Now, why don't you go ahead and go home for the day?" Koga said, pulling away. He pat his daughter on the head, and without another word, she smiled, and left.

Koga watched her leave out the back door, and felt someone walk up behind him. A pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck, and he chuckled.

"That was quite the story you told." Kathleen, Koga's wife, said in his ear.

"I thought so."

"Aren't you glad I had an umbrella that day?"

"I've never been so happy for anything in my life." Koga replied, laughing.

Kathleen laughed too. "Okay, well. That was enough family time for now. Don't you have customers to serve?"

* * *

"Bye! Thanks for the grub!" Gorou yelled, waving to Koga and Kathleen as the door closed behind him.

"No problem! Tell your son to stop putting the moves on my daughter!" Koga shouted back from behind the counter, a smile on his face.

Gorou laughed, loud. Rossweisse and Issei smiled, and Anna giggled.

"Oh, wow. It's already almost two." Issei said, looking at his watch.

"Is it? Well then, we'd better go home and get ready to go to the carnival. We'll see the two of you later, okay?" Anna said. Her and Gorou got into his car, and Rossweisse and Issei walked to hers.

"Bye!" Both of them yelled. Anna rolled down her window.

"Rossweisse!" She shouted. Rose turned to look at her. "Wear something pretty, okay? It'll be a special night for you!" She yelled, and rolled the window back up without another word.

"Okay…?" Rossweisse said, not understanding at all. Her and Issei and Mischief got into her car, and took off towards her house.

* * *

 **Wooo! This chapter was really fun to write, I hope it was fun to read. Like always, I didn't proofread a thing, so if you found an error just shoot me a PM and I'll get it taken care of lickety-split, no problem.**

 **I've got a couple of things to say, so I'll do them in Q &A format:**

 **Q; Why was Ddraig so brutal in the last chapter? A; I'm doing Ddraig a little differently in Valkyrie, hopefully that won't give anybody any issues. Stay tuned to see _how_ different. **

**Q; What's up with that explanation of Norse Magic? A; If you've spent any amount of time doing research for a DxD fic, you'll notice that the magic system is not only completely broken, it's also totally unexplained. There's not a single page that deals with how magic in the DxDverse actually works, much less specifically Norse magic, so I've taken the liberty of coming up with my own version. Hope you liked it.**

 **Q; What was up with that whole bit with Koga and Emi? A; Before anyone says 'that's not relevant to the story, it shouldn't be there, waaaah' I can promise you, it _will_ be. As for why I used two OC's, it's for the same reasons as in His Angel. I don't want to get the canon cast involved so much. **

**I think that's everything? I'm sure I forgot something, so if you have any questions, PM me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know what you're thinking.**

 **"Holy cow, Belial just updated Angel, and now he's updating Valkyrie? What's next, a Kuroka story?"**

You wish.

But yeah, anyway, this chapter is coming out so fast because it's a bit shorter than the rest. (Not by a whole lot; it's still 4.2k words minus the AN.) I hope that's not an issue for anyone, but oh well. This is a pretty boring chapter, all things considered, but it's a chapter nonetheless. Hope you enjoy.

 **As usual, no beta. I am taking suggestions for scenes or plot points you think would be good for this story, just like normal. (Not story suggestions, not pairing suggestions. If you have a neat idea for** ** _this story,_** **tell me in a PM or a review.)**

* * *

Yeah, that's it for now. Read and Review.

"So...are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Rossweisse asked, after her and Issei had gotten into her car. They were on the way home from Koga's restaurant, and Anna's cryptic advice lingered in her mind.

"What what's all about?" Issei asked, feigning ignorance.

"The carnival! You all keep talking about going at night like it's some sort of major thing…" Rossweisse said, tapering off at the end of the sentence.

"Oh, that. Hmmmm…well, really, it's more of a festival..." Issei hummed and tapped his chin, acting like he was thinking hard about her query.

"Issei~!" Rossweisse said, poking him in the stomach with her right hand. The boy couldn't help but laugh, and snatched her intrusive hand in his own.

"No, I don't know what they're talking about." Issei said, looking her in the eyes with a straight face. Rossweisse's cheeks turned red under Issei's unflinching gaze, and she struggled to keep her eyes on the road.

" _You're the worst."_ Rossweisse muttered in Norwegian.

"You love it." Issei said. He idly rubbed circles into the back of Rossweisse's hand, reveling in the warm feeling it gave.

"So...something pretty, like your mom said?" Rossweisse asked hesitantly, after a minute.

"Ah...right. Don't worry too much about that. Normally girls wear pretty dresses or whatever to the carnival, but it's definitely not a requirement." Issei explained.

"O-oh...I don't think I have anything like that." Rossweisse said.

"I just said it doesn't matter. You like gorgeous no matter what, so it's no biggie." Issei said offhandedly, not realizing the comment made poor Rossweisse's cheeks light up like fireworks.

"You...really think so?" Rossweisse asked tentatively, her face tomato red. She wasn't one to fish for compliments, but the way Issei said it so confidently had her second guessing.

"What? Uh, duh. You could show up in pajamas and every girl there would be jealous." Issei said, not hesitating for a moment.

Rossweisse didn't reply, she just tightened her grip on his hand. While it was inconvenient to drive with only one hand, she didn't mind in the slightest.

"So...what do you want... _me to wear?"_ Rossweisse said, murmuring the last bit under her breath. Issei heard her, but pretended not to.

"What's that? I didn't quite catch what you said." He replied, a clueless look on his face.

"I said...what do you want me to wear?"

"Didn't I just say it's up to you? Wear...wear something that means a lot. That's all I'm gonna say about it." Issei said, putting his metaphorical foot down.

"But-"

"Ask me again and I'm taking your other hand too. We'll be together forever in all the wrong ways." Issei said with a dark grin, making a joke about both of them dying.

"Don't talk about dying so casually. With everything you do, it worries me." Rossweisse replied. She had a point; with Issei's history of risking his life, it was a troublesome subject.

"Aw, you don't wanna carry me off to...wherever it is Valkyries carry souls? I forgot."

"You'd better not _ever_ make me carry you to Valhalla." Rossweisse said sternly, glaring at Issei.

Issei stared back at her. "If you don't keep those pretty eyes of yours on the road, you just might have to." He said, just in time for Rossweisse to narrowly avoid being t-boned by another car.

"You're going to be the death of me." She said, sighing.

"Nah. If anyone was going to be the death of anyone, it was gonna be fuzzball-" Issei said, jabbing his thumb at the belly-up wolf sprawled across Rossweisse's backseat, snoring away- "killing me. _And,_ since that never happened, we're in the clear."

"It still blows my mind that the two of you ended up best friends." Rossweisse said, awe in her voice. "Especially with such a...violent opening to your relationship."

"Nah, he's a sweetheart. You know that." Issei said, reaching back and scratching the sleeping wolf's ears.

"To me and you, sure."

"Don't forget Gondul and my parents."

"I think he's scared of Aunt Anna."

"Yeesh, can you blame him?" Issei said, shivering. Rossweisse giggled.

No matter how many times Issei heard it, her laugh never stopped being music to his ears.

A few minutes of comfortable silence later, they pulled into Rossweisse's driveway. Issei climbed out and opened the door for Mischief, who was still asleep until a poke from the alpha roused him. The wolf jumped out, and he and Issei walked over to Rossweisse, who was unlocking her front door.

They all walked in, Issei closing the door. Rossweisse sat down on her couch, and Mischief jumped up beside her, putting his head in her lap. Issei chuckled at the sight of the massive creature sitting so docile and letting Rose pet him, both of them content.

Issei sat on Rossweisse's other side, and put his arm around her. She leaned into him, and he absentmindedly rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey, Rose."

"Hmm?"

"Don't think I'm weird for saying this, but…"

"Yes?" Rossweisse asked, looking up at him.

"...I love you. I'm so glad you're here." Issei said after a pause.

Rossweisse felt her cheeks heating up. She'd assumed he'd say something dorky and cute like he normally did, not something heartfelt and sincere. She didn't say anything, but she realized Issei was blushing violently. He looked down at her, and frantically looked away.

"I-I mean...it's just…" Issei started to stammer. In reality, what he'd said was _completely_ different from what he'd been planning on saying. He wanted to say "you smell really good," but for some reason, he'd let loose some of his deepest feelings.

"I love you too, Issei. There's nowhere I'd rather be." Rossweisse replied, a soft smile and faint blush gracing her face. She tucked her head into Issei's chest.

An awkward silence ensued, neither of them really knowing what to say in the situation. Despite Issei's romanticism and Rossweisse's subtle charm, neither of them had ever even almost been in a relationship with someone else, and this was a huge first for the pair. Despite their feelings, they didn't have a clue how to proceed.

"Rossweisse…?" Issei asked, suddenly breaking the silence. She looked back up at him, a questioning look on her face.

Before she could reply, he'd already captured her lips with his.

She yelped in surprise, but soon was eagerly returning the kiss.

Mischief looked up at his Alpha and She-Alpha. At first glance, he thought they were fighting, but upon further inspection, they appeared to be trying to share food. He didn't know when one of them had gotten something to eat, but he was hungry and mildly jealous. So, he began to lick the Alpha's face, in hopes of also being fed.

Issei and Rossweisse couldn't help but break apart in laughter, the two of them being interrupted by an over-eager wolf. Mischief, for whatever reason, had decided it would be an opportune time to relentlessly lick Issei's face.

"What's your deal, huh?" Issei said, laughing, and rustled the wolf's ears. Rossweisse, a blush on her cheeks, was also giggling, and stroked Mischief's back.

Both of them laid back against the couch, neither saying anything for several minutes. Rossweisse was nestled against Issei's side, her head under his. Mischief lay across the both of them.

Issei was starting to doze off when Rossweisse spoke up again. "So…" She stared. He perked up, shaking his head in a half hearted attempt to wake up.

"Hmm?" He hummed, half awake. His eyes stayed closed.

"Geez, are you already going to sleep? It's barely even two." Rossweisse said, playfully reprimanding him.

"You're cozy. Can't help it." Issei said, his head bobbing. He let out a large yawn, which Mischief emulated. Rossweisse smiled. "What were you going to ask?" He asked, cracking an eye.

"Don't worry about it. Have a good nap." She said with a soft smile. Before Issei could question the odd statement, Rossweisse put her index finger on the bridge of his nose, a dim blue circle flared, and his head fell back against the couch. He was completely asleep.

Rossweisse inspected the sleeping boys' face for a moment, then sighed and stood up. Mischief looked at her in question, tilting his head. "Stay." She told the wolf, pointing at his snout. "I'll be back soon, okay?" With that, a large blue magic circle appeared under her, and she disappeared.

* * *

Gondul was reading a book in one of the many rooms in her house when she heard a magic circle flare to life elsewhere outside. Wearing a questioning expression, she put the book facedown on a nearby table, and went to her door just in time to hear a knock. She opened it…

"Hello, grandmother." Rossweisse said, giving a little wave.

"Rose? Come inside, come inside." Gondul said, happy. She ushered Rossweisse inside the mansion, and the two of them went to a dining room where they had a seat on either side of a large, ornate table. Gondul snapped, and two cups of tea were conjured between them.

"I thought you were with Issei in Japan?" Gondul said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was. I've got a bit of an issue." Rossweisse said, swirling her fingernail around in the tea.

"Really? And what would that be? Did something happen? I assumed I wouldn't be hearing much from either of you until your wedding day." Gondul said, twirling her cup around in her hand.

"W-wedding day?" Rossweisse said, flustered.

"Of course. You two will be together forever, if Issei has anything to say about it. I'm sure it's not just him, either." Gondul said with a sly glance.

"Being married to Issei…" Rossweisse said, her eyes suddenly losing focus. "I-I mean, I can't...he hasn't...we're justing dating!" Rossweisse said, flailing her arms around.

" _Justing dating_ , Rose?" Gondul said with a knowing smile. She could tell in the blink of an eye that Rossweisse was as taken with Issei as he was with her. Nine years had done less than nothing to sully their relationship.

"I just...being married to Issei would be a dream come true, but...it's only been a few days, and…"

"And? It would take an idiot to see the two of you aren't completely in love."

"I'm sure he'll propose when he's ready…"

"Oh, no doubt about that. Say, have the two of you kissed yet?"

"Of cour-...Grandmother!" Rossweisse started to reveal an intimate detail of their relationship, but realized she was playing right into Gondul's hands.

"What I'm saying is, getting married is the next step. I don't need to use magic to know you're so in love with that boy you could explode. It's only natural that the two of you would get hitched."

"He hasn't even finished s-school yet!"

"Bah! Do you know how old Gorou and Anna were when they got hitched?"

"Seventeen…"

"Seventeen! You're _already_ older than them! And he's got, what, a couple months left in high school?"

"And then college…"

"I'm sure he'll fly through college just like you did, Rose."

"I don't know...Issei is…"

"If you say 'dumb' I'm going to whack you."

"No, Gods no! I was going to say...unmotivated."

"Lazy?"

"Lazy."

"You're not wrong. But, what's college got to do with your life together? If anything, you'll be a better motivator for him than anything else could ever be."

"You think so?"

"Of course! Did you know, according to Anna, Issei has been getting terrible grades since he left us, even as smart as he is. And now, I'm willing to be that his grades and work ethic will skyrocket! Mark my words."

"It's only been a day and a half…"

"Are you joking? You say that like it hasn't been the best day and a half of your life." Gondul said, grinning smugly.

"You're not wrong…" Rossweisse muttered, faintly blushing.

"Of course I'm not." Gondul said, a smile on her weathered face.

"Right...of course." Rossweisse had a smile on her face, and looked like she'd just figured out something big. "But, why all this talk about marriage? That's not what I came here for."

"Oh, just conversation. Obviously I know why you came here. Today is a big day in Kuoh, is all." Gondul said, wearing a sly grin.

"What? You know about that?" Rossweisse asked, shocked.

"Of course I do. Issei is quite intelligent, you know. He really covered all his bases." The old woman said, chuckling. Rossweisse looked down in thought. Had he anticipated this? That she'd go to Gondul for answers?

Rossweisse laughed. Of course he had. Issei knew her better than she did herself.

"Did he, now?"

"Mhmm."

"So you won't tell me what to expect?"

"A good time. A wonderful time, really. Maybe a...ah, nevermind."

"Well, anyway...what should I wear?"

"Oh darling, I'm so glad you asked!"

* * *

" **Welcome back."**

Issei jumped awake with a start, hearing a very familiar yet unknown voice.

"You!" Issei yelled, pointing.

Before him was the same massive dragon from his dream before, the nightmare he'd completely forgotten about. The dark red beast was lazily sprawled on top of what seemed to be a mountain cliff. He was perched precariously close to the side, sitting with his belly to the ground, and his foremost paws were crossed in a gesture not unlike one a crooked businessman would use. Behind it was a beautiful night sky. The dragon titled his head, and his maw turned up in a smile.

" **Don't look down."** The dragon said, an impossibly deep laugh rumbling in his throat.

Of course, Issei looked down.

He nearly screamed.

Issei stood atop a stone pillar not even two feet by two feet in size. Below him, was nothing. Not even a mountain valley or a grassy field. Just...nothing. Complete blackness. He fell to his knees, just barely avoiding falling off the pillar in his panic.

" **Bwahaha! I thought you more composed than that, hatchling!"**

"What the hell?! Where are we!?" Issei yelled at the laughing dragon.

" **We're in your soul, of course! Just...a different part of it. Below you, that's...take a guess."**

Issei stood back up, carefully, and looked over the side. Below him was nothing but blackness, but at the same time, he felt like he knew exactly what was there.

"I dunno. It's just empty." Issei said.

" **Empty? Bah! You're generation is far too literal. That pit below you, hatchling, represents your self-doubt. Every fear you've ever had, every time you've thought twice. It's all there."**

Issei looked confused, but he looked back down into the pit. He strained his eyes to see, and at first he still saw nothing, but as he stared, he saw something move in the furthest reaches of the darkness. It terrified him.

" **Scary, isn't it?"**

"Why am I here?"

" **In order to wield my power, you must be ready, both mentally and physically. Normally, people are neither, and they must fix themselves own their own. But in your case, you're more than physically ready. Because of that, I can help you prepare your mind."**

"None of what you said makes sense! What power?! Are you here to help me or eat me?!"

The dragon's patience ran out, and he looked up into the sky and spewed bright orange flames into the night, blinding Issei and nearly burning him.

" **I'll have you listen, not yell nonsense at your elder!"** The dragon roared, flaring his massive wings. Issei fell to his knees again, struggling not to plummet over the side.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Issei yelled, frantic.

" **Listen. There are mental obstacles you must overcome to be able to protect your mate. The first of which, is self doubt. Below you."**

"How do I do that?"

" **Well, you can't do much about it from up here, can you?"**

"Wait...what?"

" **Have a nice fall, hatchling!"**

Issei screamed, as the dragon's large and vicious tail suddenly swept him off the pillar, sending him plunging into the inky darkness below. He fell for what seemed like forever, screaming in terror the whole time. Before he could get his bearings, he slammed into something slick and nasty.

"What...what the hell?"

" _You can't protect her. You're weak."_

"What the fuck?!" Issei yelled in horror, scrambling backwards. As his eyes adjusted the darkness, he could see the outline of some disgusting slimy creature made entirely of black ooze. It grabbed his hands with tentacles of pure darkness, trying to pull him into itself.

" _You should've died to the wolves."_

"Get off me!" Issei yelled, frantically struggling against the slime.

" _You aren't worthy to be with her."_

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?! What's happening?! Someone help me! Please!"

" _Someone worth being alive would fight for themselves, not yell for help. You're pathetic."_

With every comment from the disembodied voice of the disgusting slime, Issei could feel himself weakening. His hands and forearms were already inside it, and the pulling wasn't stopping or even slowing.

"Help me, someone, please! Help!"

" _Weak, weak. Rossweisse would laugh at you."_

"Rossweisse…? Rossweisse..."

With that one word the slime said, Issei's whole world stopped. The fire in his heart that was nearly put out, was suddenly burning intensely.

"Weak?" Weak?!" Issei's eyes blazed in the darkness, his strength renewed. He pulled against the slime, and he could feel the monster's grip loosening.

"I'm strong! I tamed the wolves! I saved Rossweisse! I saved those people from that gunman! _I'm! Not! Weak!"_ Issei roared, pulling against the slime with raw fury in his voice. He ripped his hands free, and the tentacles wrapped around his shoulders, under his arms, and around his neck. He grit his teeth and set his feet, resisting the pull of the monster.

" _You deserve to die! You're nothing like your mother or father or Rossweisse! You're weak!"_

"So what?! Who cares?! Don't the weak deserve to live?!" Issei bellowed, turning and twisting, trying to pull away from the slime.

" _She doesn't love you!"_

"YOU LIE!" Issei screamed, absolute rage consuming his entire being. Instead of pulling away from the slime, he rushed it, swinging his arms in vicious arcs, pounding the slime with hit after hit. It barely seemed to effect the monster.

" _She doesn't love you. She won't save you."_

"Then I'll love her till she does, and I'll save myself!" Issei said through grit teeth. He snapped his right arm free, and thrust it into the center of the slime. His eyes flared with orange light, and a burst of fire ripped through the inside of the monster, blowing it apart in a sickening explosion of ooze.

The monster dissipated, but the fire left on the ground grew brighter and brighter until Issei could see his surroundings clearly. He was standing in the same grassy plain as his first dream, only without the flaming tornadoes. Issei fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He heard the flapping of mighty wings, and the dragon landed in front of him.

" **Well done, hatchling."**

Issei rolled over on his back. He was exhausted. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

" **I told you earlier. Your self doubt. You overcame it, just as I expected."**

"Is that why you threw me over a cliff?"

" **Keep your snark to yourself. I did it to help you. You're now one step closer to wielding my power and protecting your mate. You even used it just then, only for a second."**

"What the _hell_ does that even mean?"

" **You'll just forget if I tell you."**

"...You're right…" Issei said, his eyes widening in realization. He inspected the fingernails on his left hand, then looked at his right wrist.

" **What are you planning, hatchling?"**

"I won't forget; not this time. I'll remember this, if I have anything to say about it!" Issei said. He drove his fingernails into his wrist, scratching and clawing something into his own arm.

" **A quaint idea. It won't do you any good, but I admire your resolve. Now, why don't you wake up?"** The dragon said, before he raised his tail and slammed it down on Issei.

* * *

Issei groggily opened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of Mischief staring down at him from his spot on Rossweisse's couch.

"Fuzzball? How did I get down here?" Issei asked the wolf, confused. He pushed himself up off the floor, absentmindedly thinking about how clean it was. As his picked himself up, he felt a stinging on his arm. He stood up, then sat down on the couch by Mischief. He rolled up his sleeve, to see what was hurting him, only for his eyes to widen in shock.

 _Dragon Nightmare_

 ** _(AN._ _So, for some reason when I posted this, the words on Issei's arm got deleted and replaced with on italic "e". I fixed it almost immediately, but I'm sure some of you still saw. Whoops.)_**

"Dragon Nightmare? What the hell...did I do this?"

On his arm, between his wrist and elbow, the words "Dragon Nightmare" were scrawled into his skin. No blood dripped from the scratches, and they were closing up fast. As Issei watched, the scratches completely faded from view, leaving him with nothing but an itchy arm and several questions. He dismissed the odd phenomenon, though, when he remembered where he was.

"Oh, shit!" Issei cursed. He'd fallen asleep! What time was it? Where was Rossweisse?

Would they still make it to the festival?

"You look a little worried."

Issei whipped around to see an amused looking Rossweisse standing in the doorway to her kitchen. Her finger was extended and pointing towards a digital clock over her left shoulder. It read seven-thirty, which translated to 'plenty of time before they needed to leave for the festival.'

Issei nearly collapsed on himself in relief.

Then, he realized what Rossweisse was wearing, and his heart did a backflip.

"Woah…"

Rossweisse's hair was tied in a gorgeous loose bun, with various bright flowers set in the thickest part. Her right bang wasn't tied, and fell around her ear. She was wearing a silver yukata, with a black obi and flowers embroidered all over it.

It blew him away.

"Rossweisse...you...what...wow."

"That's what Grandmother said you'd say." Rossweisse said, tucking her loose bang behind her ear and blushing.

"She nailed it. You look stunning. How did you even get your hands on that?"

There was a reason Issei was so taken by the outfit, and a reason why Gondul picked it out for her. It had been his mother's yukata, that she'd worn to the same festival when she'd been dating his father. Sentiment and familial value held a major place in both Japanese and Norwegian culture, and really, this ticked off all the boxes. It was gorgeous, and meant a lot to Issei.

"Grandmother had it, of course. I asked her what to wear, and she suggested it."

"Oh, man. I told her you'd be coming, and to help you out, but I never expected this…"

"Do you...do you like it?"

"Did you not hear me? You're stunning. Beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. _I'm so lucky to have such an amazing girl._ " Issei went on and on, switching to Norwegian for his last sentence. He looked happier than Rossweisse had ever seen him, and she could tell his words weren't empty. Her blush increased with everything he sad.

"I'm glad…" Rossweisse murmured. Her heart was aflutter, and she was having trouble staying coherent.

"You're going to make me feel underdressed." Issei said, smiling.

"Speaking of which…are you going to change?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I am! I couldn't take you this thing looking like this! I'm offended. All I gotta do is give Mom a ring on the phone and she'll send me my outfit. Easy peasy. I'll be back." Issei said, before retreating to the bathroom.

Rossweisse sighed happily. She couldn't think of any way this week could get better. She'd been reintroduced to her best friend and the love of her life, and now they were going to a romantic festival together. It was a dream come true.

It was only a few moments later that Issei came out of the bathroom. Rossweisse's jaw nearly dropped.

Issei was wearing a sharp-looking western style tuxedo, with a black jacket and pants and a white shirt with a silver tie. He looked uncomfortable in it, and kept tugging at the tie.

"...hot…" Rossweisse murmured under breath. Issei couldn't hear her.

"What was that, Rose? You'll have to speak up."

"Ah, uh, I mean...you look great!"

Issei looked crestfallen. "Ah, damn. I knew this wasn't enough. Gondul said you like tuxes, but I guess-"

"Issei, stop it! You look excellent. I _do_ like tuxes, and you look very sharp and handsome. I couldn't have picked a better outfit myself." Rossweisse said, trying to reassure him without embarrassing herself.

Issei grinned. "Awesome."

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment, before they remembered the reason they got dressed up in the first place.

"So...should we go?"

"Ladies first." Issei said, gesturing to the door.

Mischief watched them leave. For some reason, they both smelled...aroused. How could that be? The alpha and she-alpha were family. They shouldn't be aroused towards each other. Mischief shook his head, and laid back down on the couch. He had a strange pack.

* * *

 **Before anyone says it, I don't care how wolves actually handle incest. I don't give a shit. (Referring** **to the last paragraph.) Now that that's out of the way...**

 **"OMG Belial, why'd you cut it off so early?"**

 **Well, the answer to that is a two-parter. One, if I didn't stop it here, this chapter would've take a couple more weeks at the least. Two, I want to give the festival scenes the time and proper energy they deserve, just like I did with the date scene from Angel.**

 **Couple of things, here.**

 **Q: What in the world is up with Ddraig? A: This Ddraig is not the same as he is in canon. I'm changing it up, gonna make it more** **interesting** **. The evolution of Issei into someone worthy of the Boosted Gear is a major plot point in this story, and Ddraig is a major character. Things are going to be very different, and I'd ask that you don't run to the review section and say something like "oh that scene from inside Issei's soul was useless" because it's not. None of the scenes I have so far are useless. If you need it explained, Issei was fighting his own insecurities and doubts. That's about all I got.**

 **Q: When will the actual plot begin? A: Next chapter. I hope you're ready.**

 **Q: Belial forgot what he had to say again, didn't he? A: Yes.**

 **That's all I got for now. As always, PM me or Review if you didn't understand something or if I messed up somewhere. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, oops. I might've taken just a bit too long to update this one. Oh well, in full recognition of that fact, here's the way too fluffy festival scene!**

* * *

"Wow…"

"Yeah, no kidding. I always knew this was a pretty big deal, but, uh...this is a lot of people."

Issei and Rossweisse were staring open-mouthed at the massive influx of people going into Kuoh's forest, where the festival was held.

"Where's the carnival part? I only see a forest." Rossweisse asked, looking all around. She'd only been to a handful of carnivals before, but this was unlike any she'd seen.

"Well, the carnival is a couple blocks from here and is only active earlier in the day. It's for kids, mostly. This...is for us." Issei took Rossweisse's hand, mid-explanation, and began leading her into the Torii-gated entrance.

As they moved into the actual festival, Rossweisse was astounded. Paper lanterns strung up from tree to tree, stalls with all kinds of different things, people in so many different states of attire that it was mind blowing.

"Not what you expected? Everybody's pretty much wearing whatever means the most to them, no matter what it may be. Pretty sure there was a guy over there in a baseball jersey, actually…"

"I was almost worried we'd stick out, but it seems like we're near under-dressed."

Rossweisse pointed to a woman wearing a full masquerade ball gown. The festival didn't have any kind of flooring, so how the woman's dress remained free of dirt and debris was beyond the poor Valkyrie.

"So, games and shopping and stuff can wait a bit. There's something I...no, something _we_ need to do first. Come on."

Issei led her far into the festival grounds, passing what seemed like a hundred stalls and ten thousand different people before reaching their apparent destination; a mossy, overgrown staircase, leading up the side of an unlit hill. Rossweisse looked at it with apprehension, but as Issei started up it with her hand in tow, she could hardly stay behind.

After a moment of silent ascension, Rossweisse reached her curiosity's breaking point. "Issei, where in the world are we going?"

"A lot of people don't remember what this festival was for, you know? What it was _originally_ for. Wa~ay back, it began with a simple Shinto celebration, with people coming together to be happy about love. They prayed to the God of Love, Musubi-no-kami, for fortune in romance, and created a shrine in his name. Right...here."

As Issei explained, the two of them crested the peak of the stairs, and looked down into a small, secluded, bowl-shaped valley, with a stone shrine at the epicenter and a creek winding around it. The trees of the forest grew around them on any side, but not over the valley, granting them an unparalleled view of the gorgeous night sky. The stars twinkled like bright gems in a box of treasure, and Rossweisse was taken aback by how incredible the place was.

"By the Gods…"

Issei moved forward, pulling her by hand to break her away from her awestruck state. They reached a stone footpath, carrying them closer and closer to the shrine.

When they arrived at it, Rossweisse got a better look. The shrine itself consisted of a central pillar, bearing atop it a bust of what she could only assume was the Shinto God of Love himself, and it stood behind two more pillars, smaller ones, which each had empty braziers on top and tennis-ball size stone orbs just under those.

"Stand right here, okay?" Issei pulled Rossweisse in front of the rightmost pillar, then took himself to the leftmost one.

"Issei, this is amazing, but could I have some context, please?"

"This shrine is really special, for us members of the...supernatural. It's not just some rocks, it has a function. It's something I've heard about for the longest time, and I wanted to share it with you. Watch. Put your hand on that orb, please…"

Rossweisse did as he asked, placing one palm on the orb and watching him with unbridled interest.

"Being blessed by the God of Love himself, it's no huge mystery what this place does. When someone has a hand on an orb and the other person lights a brazier with magic, something special happens…"

Issei touched the brazier with his index finger, and it instantly burst into bright pink flames, casting a lovely ethereal glow over the area.

"It reveals how one feels about the other." Issei said, smiling brightly at Rossweisse. She didn't need any more explanation than that.

"Issei, you...it's beautiful." Rossweisse, being the genius that she was, didn't take long to figure out what she was looking at. The pink flame was Issei's love for her, made real and given form by ancient Shinto magic. It was love in the purest form, a bright and burning passion.

"I just...wanted to be sure you know how I felt. I said I'd say it again and again, but...now you know for sure."

"Oh, Issei. I always did. But, this works both ways, doesn't it? Put your hand on that orb." Rossweisse said, smiling softly.

Issei reached out for the orb, but hesitated at the last second, pulling away and touching the top of his head instead. "I, uh...That's not something I need to know."

Rossweisse narrowed her eyes, mentally connecting dots at the speed of light. "You don't think I love you, do you? You think I'm just going along with this for your sake." She said accusingly, a sharp edge to her tone.

Issei looked criminalized, but didn't deny it. The dancing pink flame in his brazier cast a shadow over his eyes, hiding them from her sight.

"How could you? You're so...amazing, and I'm just...average. I'm just Issei."

" _Put your hand on the damn orb, Hyoudou."_ Rossweisse _commanded_ him in Norwegian, not unlike his mother would do when he was seriously in trouble.

The boy sighed in resignation, fully prepared to have his feelings crushed. He put his hand on his pillar's orb, looking meekly at Rossweisse's brazier and awaiting the worst.

"You dork..." Rossweisse began, then put her finger in the brazier.

It roared to life, sending _scorching_ white flames several meters into the sky.

"...I love you _because_ you're Issei. Do you really think I'd lie to you this whole time?"

Issei's heart caught in his throat, and his voice was no longer under his control. He opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. His deepest ever insecurity, that Rossweisse was merely playing along because he'd saved her life, had been blown to smithereens in an instant. If anything, she loved him _more_ , judging from the intensity of her flames.

"Wow, you two are just a _treat_ , you know that?"

The couple, transfixed on each other, completely failed to notice the statuette at the center of the shrine begin to move. It depicted a normal (stone) man, wrapped in ceremonial clothing and flashing a beaming (stone) smile. The statue was sitting on the edge of it's pillar, legs crossed and arms holding up it's head.

"Y-you're-!" Issei began to speak, but could do no more than stammer.

"Yeah, it's me, God of Love himself. Hello~!" The statue waved, relishing the flabbergasted reactions of the two lovebirds. This was always his favorite part.

"H-how...why…?" Rossweisse could form no rational thought. Had the statue been alive the whole time? Had it been _watching_ the whole time?

"Well, you know, nobody's been up here in quite a while. Most people don't remember the old rituals. In fact, I think your mom and pop might've been the last people in a long time, Issei. I could hardly miss the show."

"You know me?"

"I'm a God, doofus. I knew everything about you both the moment you touched my orbs."

Issei and Rossweisse blanched at the implication, realizing he probably knew everything about their feelings, even more than they did themselves.

"Known each other for like, not even a whole month, total, and you're completely head over heels for each other! My favorite kind of Love, honestly. Gosh, you two are just the cutest. Say, here's an idea! Why don't you hold out your hands, fingers stretched out?" The little God statue asked, standing up on his pillar.

The two reluctantly complied, too blown away by the odd thing to argue.

"Perfect! Now, don't move…" The God snapped his fingers, and a few strands of hair tore out of each of their heads. They both flinched, and were not looking enough to see what had happened for several seconds.

"Ta da~! You're married!"

Not understanding, the two of them looked at the God, who was gesturing at his own left hand.

Rossweisse followed suit, questioningly looking at her left hand, and her eyes nearly bugged out when she realized what had happened.

A lock of Issei's hair was wrapped in a ceremonial braid around her ring finger.

Across from her, Issei was noticing much the same thing; so too was her hair entwined on his left ring finger.

They both looked up at each other, coming to the same conclusion at exactly the same time.

This was the ancient Norse tradition of binding. They really were married, by the God of Love himself.

"I'll get out of your way, now. You may kiss the bride, by the way." The God snapped again, and his statue disappeared entirely.

They both dumbly looked back and forth at each other and the rings for a solid several seconds before Issei burst out into laughter.

He laughed and laughed, confusing Rossweisse. She had a irritated look.

"Issei, this is serious! Odin himself couldn't undo what we just did! We're really married!"

"No, no, I know. I know. That's what's so funny."

The flames died down all of a sudden, and Issei's eyes could be seen clearly.

He was crying.

Rossweisse gasped.

"This is all I've wanted, for the past...forever. Sure, it's a little fast, but if the God of Love himself did it, who are we to argue? Rossweisse, I…"

Issei crossed the distance at a nearly superhuman speed, bridging the gap between he and his new wife in an instant. He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her as close as possible, and with the other, he brushed aside her bangs to get a clear view of her perfect face.

"Wait, let me guess. You love me." Rossweisse said with a smile, finally giving in to the sheer absurdity of the situation. She loosened up, leaning into him.

She couldn't think of anything better.

"You know me so well…"

"I am your wife, after all."

"Not yet. Still one more step. Are you ready?"

"More than I've ever been."

Issei kissed the bride.

* * *

 **I'm probably gonna catch shit for this chapter. "That was too rushed, Belial! It's only been like two days! I wanted more, that sucked!"**

 **Hey, you.**

 **Fuck you.**

 **They're adorable and in love, and they deserve to be happy for a bit before I throw their relationship through a meat grinder. (Just kidding...mostly.)**

 **Plus, in my humble and unbiased opinion, this was a great (and cute) way to have their relationship peak as well as bury the last bit of Issei's self doubt to clear the way for Ddraig's power. Both super important things.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave a review. I'd say more, but it's 1:17am at the time of publication and I just wanna sleep. Important day tomorrow.**

 **See you next mission!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been like, a long time since I updated this one. So sad, it used to be my favorite story. Wonder what happened? Anyways, it's a short chapter, just like all my other stuff nowadays. Hope you all enjoy, this one's just more fun than anything.**

* * *

Issei and Rossweisse, both grinning like idiots, walked amongst the various stalls and shops inside the festival ground. They were close enough to practically be wearing each other, and even the people around them could see that they were _radiating_ happiness, enough to almost cast a glow.

"Hey lovebirds! Come win a prize!" A jovial man shouted, waving at the two. They glanced at one another, then approached the man in his game stall. He laughed, happy to have someone actually come over.

"What's the game, old man?" Issei asked, inspecting the stall. He knew enough about these kinds of things to tell that almost all games this one were rigged in some way; but it just looked like a baseball game to him. Three pyramid-shaped stacks of empty old-style milk bottles stood on a table, with a rack of different prizes behind them. A bucket of baseballs sat on another table, right in front of Issei.

"This is a waste of money, Issei…" Rossweisse whispered, knowing Issei would more than likely be swayed by the challenge anyway. As much as she didn't want him to waste any money on a stupid stall game, she had to admit she'd always fantasized about the winning-your-girlfriend-a-teddy-bear trope with Issei.

"Knock over some bottles, win a prize. Knock over all the bottles, win two. Knock over less than three, I win your money for free~!" The man said, giving a hearty laugh. "A hundred yen for three balls, whaddya say? Win something nice for the lady, huh? Unless you're too chicken!" Issei nodded, narrowing his eyes in acceptance of the challenge. He handed a 100-yen coin to the vendor, who gestured to the bucket of balls with a grin.

Issei took one of them, readying in a pitcher's stance. He noted that the ball was a bit lighter than normal, but didn't stop. He threw a perfect fastball, and nailed the middle bottle in the centermost pyramid. Simple physics detected that they'd all fall, even if he hadn't thrown the ball at over seventy miles per hour.

But, they didn't. The top three bottles of the pyramid were flung away, but the base stayed put.

Issei gawed. He'd thrown the ball hard enough to give someone a concussion.

"Ha! Looks like your throw is a little light, eh kid?" The vendor laughed, twirling his mustache.

"Guess so, you old sack of dirt. Watch this one, then." Issei picked up another ball. ' _The bottom ones probably have something heavy in them, like lead. That means, go for them, and the whole thing falls. Easy.'_

Issei wound up again, aiming for the half-gone stack of bottles he'd already started on. He threw the ball at mach speed once more, and successfully took out the rest of the pyramid.

"Alright kid, you win a prize. But, you don't have enough balls to finish the rest off, isn't that sad? Tell you what, I like you; let's go all or nothing. 100 yen more, you get one more ball, and if you knock them both over you get two prizes. Don't, and you get squat. Deal?"

"Deal!" Issei forked over another coin, determined to win the double prize.

Rossweisse facepalmed. Leave it to her boyfriend to get swindled at a carnival game. No, wait. Not boyfriend...husband. She looked at the lock of his hair wrapped around her ring finger for probably the thousandth time in the past hour, reminding herself that they were _really_ married. It still didn't seem real to her, but she loved it all the same.

She briefly wondered how Gondul might react. A shiver went down her spine at the thought. She went back to watching her husband exchanging shit-talk with the stall vendor, trying to glean more information on how rigged it was.

Now, Issei wasn't one to back down from an honest challenge.

But, this was far from an _honest_ challenge.

As he'd guessed, lead was in all of the bottles, and most of the balls had some of the interior removed, to take the weight off kilter- so, honest wasn't really the word to use.

All that said, however, Issei wasn't exactly going to play fair himself.

'All or nothing,' the vendor had said. So he was going to give his all.

Issei wound up his pitching stance, pouring just a teensy bit of magic into his arm.

His throw put major league baseball players to shame, clocking in at 140 mphs. The bottles from both his target pyramid _exploded_ into the other remaining pyramid, sending every single one to the ground.

"Ha! Take that, gramps! Gimme my prizes!" Issei said, underhanding his last ball back to the vendor.

"That's...impossib...fine. But I'm keeping the yen, to pay for my busted bottles." The vendor said begrudgingly.

"More like your wounded pride, cheat."

"Whatever. Two prizes, whadda ya what?" The vendor asked, pointing to all his available prizes.

Stuffed animals, candy, tiny accessories, knick knacks. Issei's eyes wandered over everything, until something caught his gaze.

"Rose, close your eyes." He said, staring at something on the vendor's table.

"Alright…" Rossweisse complied, wondering what he'd pick.

Once he saw that she'd done as he asked, Issei plucked his winnings from the table.

Two lavender ribbons.

Trying to be as discreet as possible, Issei tied one on the right side of Rossweisse's long silver hair, and then one on the left. He was certain she felt it, but didn't react other than making a questioning expression.

"Not bad, kiddo." The vendor remarked, a proud smile on his face. He handed Issei a hand-held mirror, so she could see his handiwork.

"Alright, check it out." Issei said, holding the mirror in front of Rossweisse.

Rossweisse gasped. They were the exact same as the ribbons she'd had as a child, when she'd met Issei. Naturally, she'd grown out of them at some point, but he'd apparently remembered.

"Do they look good?" She asked, turning her head side to side.

"Duh," Issei answered. "Thanks, pops. Keep the change." He said, and flipped a five-hundred yen coin to the vendor.

Moving on, the two of them walked around and around through the various stalls, looking at this and that and everything else.

After a while, they passed by a stand with a red dragon painted on a sign, and it caught Issei's eye. A sleazy-looking guy with black hair and a goatee was running it, wearing a black kimono.

It was Koga, who noticed the pair of them instantly.

"Dragonslayer sake, here! Say kids, you look thirsty. Have a drink!" Koga said, gesturing the couple over to him.

Issei, happy to see a familiar face, glanced at Rossweisse, who was violently shaking her head.

That didn't really stop him from pulling her over to the stall.

"Hey, uncle Koga!" Issei said, excited.

"How's it going Issei? Aren't you a couple of lovebirds, huh? You two having a good time?" Koga asked, taking three sake glasses out of a cupboard.

Now, Issei had never even drank sake before, but something about the stand had him enthralled. He knew Koga was practically famous in Kuoh for his skill in brewing, but his father had never let him try any before.

"Oh yeah. Nice festival." Issei said shortly, watching with bated breath while the man poured sake. The smell was _encapsulating,_ and he couldn't think about anything except drinking it.

"Issei, I can't really hold my liquor very well…" She wasn't opposed to drinking with him, not at all, but she didn't really want to go crazy.

"What, you're not scared are you? Walk into my restaurant with a big bad wolf right out of a fairy-tale, and you won't even drink some sake? Bah." Koga said good-naturedly, grinning like mad. He handed a cup to Issei, who eyed it like some golden treasure. "Sure you don't want any, Ross?"

"I don't, thank you-"

"It's free~." Koga said, instantly diagnosing the type of woman she was.

Rossweisse is a lot of things. She's smart. She's beautiful. She's kind, and a good person. But above all- Rossweisse is frugal. She's the ultimate penny-pincher, and she's the type to shop at exclusively dollar stores, earning her the nickname 'cheapskate' in Valhalla.

So, having been offered something _free_...she couldn't find it in herself to turn it down.

"W-well, I can't really refuse your kindness…" Rossweisse said quietly, taking a glass from the man.

"Great! Let's all drink at once, huh? On three." Koga held up his own glass, shortly followed by Issei, and eventually, Rossweisse.

"One, two, three!"

They all drank at the same time.

A bit of explanation- there's only two people in Kuoh that can get blackout drunk off of less than a glass of sake. Rossweisse was one, and, come to find out, the only person who can tolerate less alcohol than her- was Issei.

Koga was fine. But, for Issei and Rossweisse, everything went black.

* * *

"You're silly~..."

"Yes, quite."

"I made you talk englishh~!"

"Bloody amazing, luv."

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Anna had just opened the door to Issei's room, expecting to see him in bed, possibly with Rossweisse.

Instead, she was greeted with a far stranger scene. Rossweisse, in a top hat, talking to Mischief in complete nonsense. The wolf was wearing a somehow-properly-tied-tie and a cat-ear headband, seated in human's sitting position on an actual chair, and he had a look that told Anna "please help me." Rossweisse, in her drunken stupor, had somehow cast a spell on the wolf that allowed him to talk, but only in the Queen's English.

Issei was nearby, but not in the usual sense- he was on all fours, his head was in a hole in the wall, and he had a lampshade on his rear end.

"Ayyy, Anna~! Ish me, your daughter in law~! Rothweith!" Rossweisse said, in a horribly slurred voice. She unsteadily held up her right hand, pointing at her ring finger. Of course, that was the wrong hand, but Anna saw the hair-ring anyway.

"You come home...at this _ungodly_ hour...drunk off your asses...and _married?!"_ Anna screamed out at the top of her lungs. Rossweisse giggled and hiccuped, her top hot sliding down to the side of her head and hanging on with only a string around her chin.

The two Hyoudou men in the house shared a very similar reaction to Anna's yelling- Gorou, in his bedroom sleeping, woke up in a brief fit of terror, having heard his wife's outburst and thought _he_ was the one who made her mad. In his haste, he shot up and hit his head on the bed's headboard, immediately knocking him out and sending him back to sleep.

Issei, having the exact same reaction, even piss-drunk, shot up in fear- only to hit his head on a board inside the wall and knock himself out too.

"Absolute rubbish," Mischief said, "That you can't get a good cuppa' tea around here."

Apparently the dog wasn't speaking on his own, but rather just regurgitating random british sounding phrases, which ironically enough made far more sense.

Anna stared at the dog with such pure disbelief in her eyes that her very _reaction_ was enough to break the odd spell, and Mischief was back to speaking normal wolf.

Coming back to focus on the scene around her, Anna practically snarled, and went over to her son that was impaled in the wall. She grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him out, holding him up at eye-level with only one hand.

"Wake up, you sack 'a shit." Anna said, in a voice that promised pain.

Issei felt her cold words all the way into his soul, and immediately woke up. He looked up at his mom's burning eyes, and almost peed himself.

"Hi-hi, mom~..." He said, still drunk. He exhaled shakily, and Anna caught a whiff of Koga's famous sake on his breath.

"Koga, you rat bastard." Anna mumbled, throwing her son back into the wall and knocking him unconscious for the second time.

"Bye, Anna~" Rossweisse waved at Anna as the woman left the room, disdain on her face.

* * *

"Urgh...my head." Issei groaned, his head pounding almost as hard as it did after he'd nearly been eaten alive by a wolf. He went to move, only to realize he was stuck in a wall. With a grunt and a twist, he pulled himself free, only to blanch in horror.

Not only was he stuck in a wall, he was stuck in _his wall at home_ , which meant he'd have to explain to his mother why the wall had an Issei-head sized gouge in it.

"Mornin'."

Issei turned to see Rossweisse, facedown on his bed. She looked like hammered shit, and her immaculate kimono from the night before was at some point replaced with a red tracksuit. She had grunted a greeting to him once she heard him wake up, but now she was worried if she said anything else, she might...make a mess. Mischief was sprawled out on top of her, as if to keep her from floating away.

"Rossweisse...what happened?"

The poor girl, making an effort to move as little as possible, pointed to a folded up note on his nightstand. Groaning and holding his head, he moved to collect it.

" _Dear Issei._

 _It is with a huge amount of pride and hilarity that I inform you of what happened last night. After you and your girlfriend got shitfaced, you two and I got kicked out of the festival and proceeded to tear the town apart. I dropped the two of you off at your house, at which point I made my hasty escape, but I guess your mom put two and two together because I found her in my living room by the time I got home. Suffice to say, I'll be walking with a limp from here on out, but damn was it worth it._

 _Koga_

 _PS. Don't be surprised if some people in town give you guys funny looks for a while. Trust me, we painted Kuoh red. Don't think too hard about it."_

"Oh, shit." Issei said, before feeling an ominous and menacing presence at his door.

"Oh shit is right, twerp." Anna said, peering in through a crack in the door with hellfire in her eyes.

Rossweisse groaned.

* * *

 **Don't know if I'll be updating this one as much as my other ones, I don't really have a solid plot planned out- well...I do, but I'm quite certain none of you would've liked it. It involved Loki taking Rossweisse's form and killing Anna in front of Gorou, who goes into juggernaut drive against the real Rossweisse, and shit just gets crazy. That's definitely not happening anymore, so don't freak out- but I am pretty much out of ideas at the moment, so if you've got something than let me hear it.**

 **Anyway, hope you all liked this little chapter, gonna probably update His Angel or Cat Scratch Fever next- for those of you who live under a rock, that's my latest and greatest story, about Kuroka.**

 **Okay, that's all I've got for now. Same song and dance, review or pm or whatever. If I don't get back to your PM right away, don't freak out- it's hard to juggle a lot of those at once and I've got a really shit memory, so if I don't hit you back in a day or two I probably just forgot. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!**

 **See you next mission!**


End file.
